


A Very Merry Christmas

by kateofallpeople



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hogwarts, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateofallpeople/pseuds/kateofallpeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is forced to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. When she tries to spread a little Christmas cheer, nobody is more surprised than her to learn that Malfoy wants to jump into the holiday spirit along with her! HG/DM. M for some lemony goodness. R&R. Written near Christmas of 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - A Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic was partially a request made of me in December of 2009. It was one of the first full-length fics I finished, and one of the first Dramiones I've finished, also. Enjoy!

Hermione Granger had always been very traditional. At school, she was expected to study during terms, cheer on her house team during Quidditch matches, and pay attention in class. At home, she expected to relax, enjoy time with her family, and perhaps enjoy some television. On birthdays, she enjoyed cake and festivities, during summer she might swim in the pool at home or play two-a-side Quidditch when at the Burrow. And when it came to Christmas - this trait did not change.

Daydreaming for once during a break between classes, she thought about the Holidays, which were fast approaching. Hermione had been raised as an only child by two muggle parents. They had spent every Christmas together since she was born, it was family time and family tradition. Even after she began attending Hogwarts, Hermione returned home every year to spend the entire break with her parents, riding the train home in a good mood, excited for the season and the warm feelings. And there were SO many other things she enjoyed about her favorite holiday as well.

It started at least a week before, with the tree. All three of them would take a drive on a Sunday to go pick out the best tree they could find. They might spend hours, wandering numerous places, for the perfect tree. Her father would hold up deformed trees, or small trees, joking with her.

"Hermione, this one might be it! What do you think?"

"No, daddy, that one won't do!" And she would laugh, marching off in the other direction until she found one she thought to be suitable.

It moved on to the shopping. Hermione and her mother might spend hours shopping for the perfect presents for friends and family. Since she'd discovered a witch, she had different friends to buy drastically different presents for, but the tradition continued all the same. It was a girls day, something Hermione usually did not partake in, and so she was thankful to her mother for at least indulging in the girly needs once in a while.

Next was the outfits. Every Granger had a comfortable but proper Christmas outfit to wear the day of to visit family, or stroll the city, or any number of things. There was also the case of Pajamas - every year, a new pair to wake up in on Christmas morning. Last year they'd been satin, Hermione very nearly lost herself in a daydream of the expensive, soft pj's keeping her warm that night.

And you could never forget the food, all of the wonderful baking and cooking. Loads and loads of cookies, cakes, and puddings. Pies, cobbler, ham, potatoes au gratin and stuffing and so many delicious memories. Sipping hot cider and tea and cocoa by a lit fire. Special candies her mother taught her to make as a girl, with ginger and cinnamon and chocolate.

That wasn't even half of it, she thought, almost drooling at the next few weeks to come. This was her favorite time of year. Her favorite holiday with some of her favorite people. Everything about it, past December first, made her absolutely joyous - even Harry and Ron noticed the difference in their usual prim and proper friend.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione snapped out of her daydream at the sound of her own name. _Oh, bollocks... the one time I'm not paying attention while I'm walking, something bad is bound to happen..._

She looked up to see Professor McGonagall. "Professor, Hello."

"Hello to you too dear, I just advise that you watch where you're going, a little too much glee can sometimes cause trips or run-ins..." she laughed at her own joke and then continued.

Hermione blushed. She'd never been caught _not_ paying attention before, the feeling was foreign and slightly embarrassing. As she continued down the corridor to DADA, she tried not to let her mind get too caught up in the planning of the weeks ahead...


	2. December 15th - A Letter

Hermione rose early from bed that morning to snow completely covering the dormitory windows. A perfect setting for that day, as she was expecting a morning owl from her parents with a list of which family members would be attending their annual Christmas dinner that year and everyone would be getting on the Hogwarts Express in just two days to head home for break. Just the thought made Hermione actually feel warmer, as if she were standing in front of the large fireplace at home, drinking a nice large mug of cocoa. She quickly dressed and readied herself, meeting Harry and Ron in the common room to walk down to breakfast.

"Good Morning Harry, Ronald... lovely weather isn't it?"

Ron gaped at her openly. "Well Good morning to you as well, sunshine... what's the reason for you being so chipper today?"

As Hermione explained the post she was about to receive, her mind began wandering again to all of the fantastic things awaiting her at home. Ron gaped again.

"Hermione... are you actually smiling? Happy?"

"Oh, shut up Ron. It's the winter holidays, I can be happy every once in a while can't I?"

"Well I s'pose so, but 'Mione, this happy thing is beginning to scare me..."

She swatted him with her wand and linked arms with her two best friends, pulling them along to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

And she waited. Owls began streaming in as soon as people began sitting down. Dropping parcels, delivering papers and letters and various other postal things. A third year girl got a Howler. Ron got a nice letter from Charlie. But still no owl for Hermione. She was becoming anxious... they did say they were going to send it yesterday, didn't they? She'd already accepted her paper, but she'd give it back in a second if it meant this first piece of Holiday mail from her fellow Granger's...

"Hermione, are you really this worried about a letter? It'll come soon enough, if not today. You haven't touched a single bite of food. Eat something." Harry tossed a slice of toast onto her plate and handed her the spoons for eggs and bacon and tongs for waffles.

"I hope so Harry... I really don't like broken promises.." She was becoming quickly agitated. It must be a slow owl, or maybe the letter had been lost. Her parents certainly couldn't have forgotten to write it, they were as precise and on time as Hermione herself.

"Yeah, we know how you can get though Hermione... calm down and eat a few things." Ron playfully nudged her side, when he dropped his hand, it brushed her arm and settled on top of her own hand, and she blushed. Part of her secretly wished she could spend the holidays at the Burrow with Ron and Harry. Who knew, maybe there could be a little love in the frosty air... if it wasn't obvious enough to Ron _exactly_ how she felt by then, he really was as daft as people put him out to be, but...

A letter dropped right onto her plate, covering the toast Harry had put there just minutes before. She immediately snatched her hand from the bench [though she did soon regret it, as she was no longer in contact with Ron and her hand was now rather cold] to grab the letter off the table. She looked up to watch the tawny owl that left it there fly back out, and then got to the letter at once. She knew something was wrong as soon as she broke the seal on the envelope.

As opposed to the usual two papers - one letter, one list - she'd been getting for five years now, there was only one. Surely the list couldn't be shorter than half a page, and with her parents letter, that should have made two, even Ron could do that sort of math, but...

She pulled the parchment from the envelope, eying it cautiously before opening. Maybe it was a prank, someone set her up to freak out in the middle of a meal. But sure enough, as soon as she opened it, her mother's loopy handwriting stuck out at her from the page.

_Hermione,_

_We know this may come as a bit of a shock and disappointment perhaps, but your father and I have been invited to a dental conference in the countryside for a few days. Normally this would be of no matter to you, but we've decided to extend our stay and make a holiday getaway out of it. Please don't be sad, we do know how much you love the holidays. We've set up a fake tree in the window just for you, and we'll be making sure all of your gifts reach Hogwarts for you by Christmas morning. This week or two alone will be a fantastic present to your father and I, as we're usually working or, in your fathers case, sleeping. We hope to hear from you soon, we love you. Have a happy Christmas and say hello to Harry and Ron for us._

_Love Always,_

_Mum and Dad_

Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. They could NOT be serious... how could they think of making her stay alone, at Hogwarts, during _Christmas?!_ This was dreadful, absolutely horrid... she couldn't stand the idea of missing out on all of her favorite Holiday activities with her family and friends back home. Ron noticed, nudging her again.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Yes, I suppose I am.. I've just realized, I'm not feeling well... I'd better head to the Hospital Wing before I get sick. I hope to see you both in lessons later, but if I don't, I'll see you tonight..." In a daze, Hermione grabbed her bag and headed towards the Hospital Wing. Just a moment too late, she realized she'd left her letter laying on the table next to Ron and Harry. Knowing the two of them - or rather, Ron at least - she knew they'd read it to find out what was bothering her so much. After drinking a tonic for a stomach ache, she was granted permission - and shocked were any who heard that she asked - to miss classes that day and rest in her dormitory. She headed back up to her bed, crying as soon as she collapsed into it. This might not turn out to be a Happy Christmas after all...


	3. December 16th - A Plan

By the next morning, everyone had heard. Hermione avoided the few whispers she heard in the hall, opting to watch her feet as she made her way downstairs to breakfast to meet Ron and Harry. No tree. No dinner. No shopping. No carols. No baking. No...

 _"Now, hold on.."_ Hermione thought to herself. _"It's not like Christmas is going to cease to exist at all just because I won't be with my parents... maybe I can convince the headmaster to allow me to go to the Burrow... I think I'll try that first. If that doesn't work... well, I'll just have to make my own Christmas, here at the castle."_

She smiled and spun on the spot, walking quickly down the halls to Dumbledore's office. As soon as she got there, however, she realized she didn't know the password. She needn't know it at all though, because as soon as she began to walk away, who might emerge but Dumbledore himself!

"Miss Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure? Walk with me down to the Great Hall, let's see what's on your mind."

"Well, you see professor, I was all set to go home for Christmas, but... my parents have just owled me yesterday to tell me they won't be home, and I won't have any way to get home by myself obviously... I would feel terribly lonely myself, you see, and I was simply wondering if I might be allowed to return to the Burrow with Harry and Ron..."

But even her best convincing couldn't save her.

"Hermione, I wish I could allow this, but... even as Headmaster, I fear I cannot. The deadline for permission passed just yesterday, I'm afraid. And I'm also afraid to tell you that it looks like you'll be staying here at Hogwarts this Christmas.

Hermione was heartbroken. No family, no friends for the holidays. Her favorite time of year was all but ruined. Even trying her hardest with whoever and whatever was left here, the chances that she might actually enjoy herself were slim. Sliding into a seat between Ron and Harry, she huffed.

"Tough luck then Hermione... and you can't come with us?" Ron actually looked hopeful.

"I've only just asked the headmaster, and he's said I can't. Too late for permission and whatnot... I'll be here for the Holidays. Everything's gone terribly wrong."

"Don't worry too much, Hermione." Harry said, putting an arm around her. "You'll have fun other ways, there are always a few people here... find things to do with them. Have your own Hogwarts Christmas."

She smiled. "I think I will. Thanks for trying to cheer me up, boys. I hope the two of you have fun. I'll send your gifts to the Burrow."

"And we'll send yours back here," said Ron, before stabbing a piece of hotcake. Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. Even if they couldn't solve her problem, they did just cheer her up, and give her a splendid idea.

* * *

She could not concentrate on classes, for the second time in her life. If she could not have her traditional family Christmas, she would make new traditions here at Hogwarts - one the students here would enjoy. She began thinking of a list of things to do, crossing out and adding activities as the day went by. They might be able to skate on the lake, if the ice was thick enough... and there was plenty of baking, and snow playing, and carols, and they could shop in Hogsmeade, if there was to be a trip... and cooking on the day of, and though Hogwarts had giant trees in the Great Hall, they could find their own and decorate it. Yes, Hermione was convinced that she could make this Holiday enjoyable for anyone stuck at school. She'd make sure of it.

Before the last class of the day, she'd posted lists around school at places they were sure to be seen by everyone - at the entrance to the Great Hall, outside most classrooms, up and down the Grand Staircase, every exit from the castle. Walking away from her last posted sheet, Hermione smiled and felt accomplished. _Yes,_ she thought to herself. _I knew I could do it. I'll have a Happy Christmas somehow, even if it might be with strangers, or with only one or two acquaintances... I'll figure it out. And I'll collect the lists in the morning, so I can start planning how much we'll need for things I might have to get..._ Wiping her hands as if she'd just done hours of heavy work, she walked to her last class that afternoon in a good mood. Hermione Granger was going to get what she wanted, somehow.

* * *

She explained her plans to Harry and Ron that night before they packed. She launched into a detailed explanation of how things were going to happen, what they would do, and since she'd discovered there _would_ be a Hogsmeade trip for everyone left over, the adventure they'd have that day. They smiled and laughed at all the right places, even if their quick departure said that they found her plans a little overwhelming. The fact that they even sat still and listened for the whole time surprised her enough, and she was grateful for their cooperation in her presentation.

As the boys packed, Hermione planned even more. Tomorrow, she'd gather a list of students for the activities. And no classes over break, there would be plenty of time to relax and enjoy the Holidays. Feeling proud of herself, Hermione smiled. This was her getting to take over, her getting to instill new traditions and cheer at Hogwarts. And this might just be her best Christmas yet.


	4. December 17th - A Surprise

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling almost completely better. She had a lot of planning to do to keep her busy, and also gathering students for some good natured merriment. At breakfast, she wished Harry and Ron a Happy Christmas before making a round through the castle, picking up lists. Promising herself not to read them until that afternoon when everyone else had left, she stowed them away in her robes. Rushing back to the platform to give everyone a final hug and goodbye, she barely still felt sad to see them go.

"Do have a Happy Christmas Harry, and Ron, send my love to your parents, Fred, George, and whoever else might be around... I'll see you both in less than three weeks."

Ron pouted. "And where's my love, hmm?" She beamed, planting a kiss on each of their cheeks in turn. Harry simply smiled back, while Ron put a hand to his face as if she'd smacked him.

"Will do, 'Mione. Try to have fun while you're here, but don't try and overload the stragglers, I'm not sure how much cheer they can take from you..." Ron smiled and hugged her.

"Oh, don't worry about Ron, he's just excited to be leaving school for a while. Take care Hermione."

"I'm serious about the cheer bit though. It is a little out of character..." Ron winced automatically, as if she might strike him. Instead, she threw herself into his arms again. "Oh Ronald, I'll try not to hurt them. Don't do anything stupid, I won't be there to save you."

They laughed, each of them secretly knowing in their minds that it was true. With a wave at the platform, they were gone.

* * *

Hermione stopped by the kitchens on her way to the common room. If she was going to start this Christmas right, there had better be some cocoa in her hands. Perhaps with some miniature marshmallows. Once a hot mug was placed in her hands, the warmth spread through her. She rushed up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room - the password for the holidays was "Mistletoe" - and settled down in front of the fire with some parchment to write a final list of guests and activities.

Speaking quietly to herself, as there was still one other person in the room reading, Hermione listed names and copied them onto a master list. Altogether, there were three names on the first two lists. With four still to go, and a total of 26 students staying at Hogwarts for the Holidays, she thought she'd done a pretty good job of advertising. One list was empty, the next two only had one a piece - making the new total five. On the last list, however, there were four additional names from a list posted outside the charms classroom. _Interesting_ , thought Hermione. _Slytherins had Charms for that last class, I'm surprised any of them signed up at all._ She memorized and copied the first three names before moving onto the last...

"Oh there must be some mistake. Surely someone else signed his name..." Hermione did not bother keeping her voice down now. The small second year girl set down her book and started over towards Hermione.

"You put those up? Oh, I'm Olivia! I signed up on the list by the dungeons, I had potions that class and signed up as soon as I saw it! But what name do you think is a mistake? I'm not sure anyone would try to make a joke out of it." The girl pushed her reading glasses up over the bridge of her nose, where they had slipped a good half an inch in the short while since she'd walked over.

"It's... _Draco Malfoy!"_ Hermione near-shouted. And while the girl was young, even she understood the oddness of that name being on the paper.

"Draco? Really? I never would have pegged him for the spirit-y type... maybe you should ask him about it."

"I'd rather not talk to him at all... surely someone is fooling him, or he's trying to ruin the festivities... I'm going to have a word with that boy, and if he was planning to ruin this for everyone else I'll hex him until he can't see straight!" Hermione left her things on the table, nobody would move it, and immediately stormed down into the castle, looking everywhere he might be. _I'll be out of luck if he's in the dungeons, I can't very well get in there... but if I find him.._ and, as if on cue, she saw a flash of brilliant platinum hair turn a corner, not flanked by his usual cohorts.

"Draco... Draco Malfoy! If you're attempting some sort of trick on my Holiday, you'd better be prepared to face the consequences, I will NOT have this be spoiled for everyone else left behind, you're a right prat for even thinking of..." Hermione began, but he put out a hand to stop her. Pausing to think for a moment, he started three times before he actually spoke.

"It was not my intention to ruin a thing, Granger. I simply saw the sheet and signed my name. Is there something wrong with a curiosity in some goodnatured frivolity? I thought not. I paid no attention to your name on the bill."

Hermione was shocked. Was Draco Malfoy actually being civil towards her?

"But... you've always hated me."

"Not you, Hermione. A little sore over your blood status, as anyone with my name must be, but it's nothing personal. It's that Potter I have a problem with. But he's not here now, is he? I see no reason to be bitter over the holidays."

She was still shocked, and could still say nothing. Unsure if that was meant as an insult or a compliment, she simply gaped.

"Going to close that mouth of yours anytime soon? You're usually quite the feisty little opponent. And the truth is... I've no idea why I'm telling you this, I'm actually looking forward to those things you promised."

Finally able to speak, Hermione uttered only one word. "Wow."

"Yes, Granger. It must be shocking to have seen my name on that paper, but... as long as the plans are still going, I'd be glad to join in." And for the first time in the entire time she'd known him, Draco Malfoy actually _smiled_ in her presence. This was setting so many new records it made her head spin.

"In any case, I'll be in the Library - yes, I'm invading your safe haven - when you need me, and I can round up the few other Slytherins that might want to join in. I guess I'll see you later." And with that, he turned and walked off towards the library.

Hermione was still stunned. Draco Malfoy _actually_ wanted something to do with this. She wondered for a moment if he'd only been joking, but he'd already insulted Harry, so he must be serious about it. In almost a dizzy trance, she wandered back to the common room, and found Olivia just where she left her, pushing up her glasses again. She'd probably be doing this a lot - the thought made her laugh.

"So? What happened?" Up close, Hermione could see the freckles on the pale girls face. She had long, straight, dark brown hair and porcelain skin just like her own, but smattered across the nose and cheeks with freckles. Even behind the glasses, her grey eyes were large and misty-looking. Simply put, she was absolutely adorable. Right then, Hermione made it a point to remember to make her Christmas wonderful.

"He's... he's actually serious!" Hermione launched into the story of exactly what happened, down to the way she'd stood silently gaping towards the end of his speech and after his smile. Olivia nodded her approval.

"This is interesting. Verrrrry interesting. Well, all you can do is just have fun then, right? And if you do need to hex him, I can always hold him back for you..." the two girls laughed, and Hermione even permitted Olivia to help her plan the activities for the weeks of break.

* * *

Later that afternoon, they finished planning. Both of them having finished seven mugs of cocoa between them, there were good spirts in the Gryffindor common room, especially when a fourth year boy came down to tell Hermione he'd like to join in as well. After introducing himself - "Bryce Avery, at your service" - the three of them walked down to the Great Hall for dinner, stopping only briefly at the Library. Hermione entered alone, the other two waited just outside the doors for her.

She walked down the sections until she saw that familiar blonde head again. Deciding a surprise might be worth the effort, she snuck up quietly behind him, then plopped into the chair beside him. He jumped half out of his seat before he saw her. "Oh, Granger. It's you. Come to see me then?" He smiled again - what was it with these new smiles, anyway? - and she rolled her eyes. "No, Draco. Well, sort of. Would you mind getting together the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs around 8 in the Great Hall? I've been given special permissions by McGonagall to hold a short meeting there... I'll explain some of our planning and we'll work out the weeks ahead."

"Sure thing, Granger. You'll be getting the Ravenclaws, then?"

"Yes. I'll see you at 8 sharp."

"And for Dinner as well, I was just about to leave. I'll walk with you." This shocked her even more - he was subjecting himself to be in her presence. He even acted like he might like it!

"Oh come on, pick your jaw up off the floor. I'm walking with you and your little friends to Dinner, not asking you to marry me." The thought crossed her mind, and she quickly stood and turned around to hide her flaming cheeks - what an awkward thought that was! Back in the Great Hall, the house tables had all been removed, leaving only one long table in the center of the room for all of them to eat together. Malfoy sat just across the table and a seat or two down. When, at one point, their eyes met - they smiled, each going back to their meal and attempting to assure themselves that it was just the Holiday spirit making them this pleasant towards each other.

* * *

Staring around at the faces that night - not ten as expected, but fourteen - Hermione had an action plan.

"So. There are fourteen of us, we're going to require a little bit of money for supplies the school won't give us... anyone who's old enough will head into Hogsmeade with us on Tuesday. Who has spending money with them?" A few people raised their hands, but Draco spoke up.

"Put your money away... I'll pay for anything we might need."

Things were getting stranger and stranger as time passed. Hermione almost thought she saw Draco's eyes flicker over to her as he said the next part.

"My Christmas gift to you all. Well, one of them anyway. I fully intend on having gifts for each of you."

After some quick applause, Hermione continued. "Well, I guess our budget is settled then... there's only planning. Tomorrow, Hagrid will take us into the forest to pick out our own tree, we're going to use the Room of Requirement as a sort of gathering place for all of this. We can decorate it tomorrow night, he says there are still plenty of leftover ornaments we can use. After that, we've got plenty of baking, and we'll have a day or two of just playing in the snow. I've written everything else out on a list here, everyone take a slip..." she passed out an approximate schedule to everyone seated, duplicating them by magic for the extra people. "Does anyone else have any traditions or ideas they'd like to add?" Hands shot up, and Hermione took every suggestion, adding it to the list along with everyone else. Looking up to take the last idea from a Ravenclaw boy sitting beside Malfoy, she could have sworn she saw him smiling down onto his parchment.

"So, does anyone have any questions?" as she then answered various questions about the holiday planning, she got a great, warm feeling in her chest. Everything was going to be wonderful. Once questions were done, Hermione made her last announcements. "Alright then, everyone back to your rooms, we've been out far too long already. I'm just going to head over to the Room of Requirement to start work on our room... I'll see you all tomorrow at breakfast." Everyone stood to leave. Hermione walked up to Olivia, who began asking even more questions, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Do you mind if I join you? It's not safe to wander the castle at night alone... never sure if Mrs. Norris might attack you..." Draco smirked.

"Right, because I'm awfully worried about a cat mauling at Hogwarts." Looking back at Olivia, who nodded and shooed her off, Hermione obliged. "Sure, but you'd better not mess around. We've got some fixing to do before tomorrow and I won't stand for any non-sense with these sorts of things..."

He smiled and linked arms with her. Before she had time to realize what he did, let alone shrug him off, he tightened his hold. "Come on Granger, enough worrying. This is going to be a very merry Christmas if either of us have anything to say about it."

* * *

After many failed attempts to provide a room large enough, yet cozy enough, to be a Christmas-y room, they had to think. After the first few failures - a huge, damp sort of room that might be perfect for plants, and a broom closet sized room fit only for hiding something in a hurry - they were actually laughing.

"Your turn, Draco." Hermione leaned a hand against the wall to support her shaking frame.

"Alright, alright... I need you to be a place we can have happy holiday plans in. There should be a fireplace as well, a large one, and room for fifteen people and a table for food, and possibly a kitchen on one side, stocked, if you can manage that." And the Room of Requirement obliged. They finally opened the door to what Hermione had been imagining the whole time.

Slightly smaller than the common rooms, this room had lush red walls and dark hardwood floors, with a large forest green rug in the center. To one side was a complete kitchen fit to cook for thirty people or more, and to the other was a living area with a fireplace as asked for, plus several coffee tables, a few couches, and numerous squishy looking chairs in red, white, and black. The ceiling overhead was white, and seemed to twinkle and shift slightly as if one was looking into the sky while it was snowing. Hermione took in a breath, stunned at the perfect interpretation.

"Malfoy, it's... it's fantastic."

"You can call me Draco, you know."

"Just as soon as you start calling me Hermione."

"Duly noted. Hold on... Room? Oh this sounds ridiculous. I want you to remember this exact set-up, alright? And anyone who comes looking for it will ask for the Christmas room, or the Holiday room, and be this for them... oh I sound mental, speaking to a room..." Hermione laughed at his odd little speech, but smiled at him as well.

"This really is wonderful, _Draco_." He shook her head at him as she said it.

"Like I said, you are quite feisty, _Hermione_. And thank you. I think it's pretty nice."

Maybe first impressions were wrong, or maybe others had convinced these two to conspire against each other. But these were the Holidays, they were creating their own sort of magic. And as they turned towards each other, neither could remember what was so terrible about the first one after all.


	5. December 18th - A Photograph

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she had to visually remind herself that it was not a dream. She picked her plans up off her bedside table and read the names - sure enough, there was Draco Malfoy - not only a participant, but funding the entire set of activities. Groaning and grudgingly getting herself out of bed, Hermione stretched. She recounted the nights events - the confrontation, the meeting, the Room of Requirement and Draco's perfect interpretation... it was all completely overwhelming. And nothing usually overwhelmed Hermione Granger!

She rose from bed, the cold stone on her feet made her shiver. After a quick shower and a drying charm on her hair, Hermione dressed and headed down to breakfast. The small number of students that were left had half shown up, and as Hermione glanced around the table, an all-too-familiar pale hand waved her down. Draco. His blue eyes were actually shining this morning, he looked happier than she'd ever seen him. She obliged, sitting on his left and quickly helping herself to some food. She hadn't been eating well the past few days, and yesterday's drama wasn't helping much either...

"So, about when are we heading out for the tree, again?"

"What is with you, Draco? Normally you can't stand being within ten meters of anything cheerful, the past 24 hours you can't get enough of it!"

He smirked. "Just trying to have a fun holiday, that's all."

Hermione was flustered. Not only did she feel ridiculous now for calling him out, she felt ridiculous for assuming that Draco was unpleasant enough to enjoy something as common as Christmas. She shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth to shut herself up, she blushed and he laughed. These were going to be very interesting times.

* * *

Back in the dormitories, Hermione put on her thick coat and snow boots. A layer of snow at least a foot deep had fallen over Hogwarts in the past few days, and Hermione was not going to take any chances against the cold or getting sick. She paused at a mirror to smooth down her hair, then stopped. Who did she have to impress? Spinning away quickly, she trudged down the stairs to find Olivia and Avery already talking about trees. Hermione surprised them by jumping into the conversation.

"Personally, I like my trees to be slightly tall, but very full. And there _must_ be a bottom tall enough so that presents can actually go _under_ the tree." Startled, they turned to her and laughed. They sat and talked for a few minutes about Christmases at home before heading down to Lunch. Not taking any risks, she sat between the two of them, trading traditions and memories of past Holidays. A few others joined in the chat, but Draco stayed strangely silent. Curious to the reason, Hermione mentally took note to ask him about it later. As soon as lunch finished, those who 'had no spirit!' as Olivia said, went back up to their dormitories or to the Library to relax. The rest of the group prepared to brave the cold. Hagrid walked in, snow already tangled into his dark beard and hair.

"Alright then, you lot. 'S everyone ready to go find a tree? Strange thing it is, your little plans, our Hermione here is bound to make it fun though. Alright, let's head ou' then!" They followed the half-giant out to the Forbidden Forest, which actually looked sort of magical coated in snow. Draco caught up to Hermione quickly, starting conversation as easily as if they were old friends.

"So then, do you always pick out your own tree? Is it always real?"

Skeptically, she answered him. "Yes, it's always real, and I always pick the tree at home. My parents are gone for the Holidays, or I'd be with them..."

"Ah. Well, even getting stuck here for the break is better than what _I_ have at home."

Shocked, Hermione shot him a look. "But you have everything... I'm sure Christmas is perfectly acceptable at Malfor Manor."

He shook his head. "Nah. I'd love to say it was though, I've always enjoyed the concept of Christmas... the presents not quite as much as the pleasantries between everyone."

"What do you mean, the concept of?"

Draco seemed to pause and think for a moment before speaking this time. "Well... you see... I've never had a real Christmas." He flushed red and turned away.

"What do you mean, never had a real Christmas?!"

"Well, I haven't. My parents aren't big on festive occasions... I more often than not spend my time in my room or in the study, fending off boredom. They don't even put up a tree. There are presents, sure, but they seem to act like that's the only thing to it." He looked at her, embarrassed.

"Oh Draco... that's terrible. No wonder you've been like you have, Christmas is the best time of year!"

"Hey, girl, watch your tongue!"

"Oh, you know I don't mean it that way, I simply mean that you haven't always been... _nice_ , as you've been to me lately. But Draco, you know what this means, don't you? We're going to have to up the stakes here, we're going to have to throw you a _real_ Christmas celebration! Oh, now there are so many more things to plan, this is exciting, and... oh."

Not noticing that they'd become separated from the group, Hermione had suddenly looked up to find out why it was so quiet. Instead, however, of seeing a few silent students walking just head of them, she saw the most perfect tree she'd ever seen. Almost eight feet tall, at least four feet across, and - if she wasn't going crazy - smelling even more strongly than the other trees around them. Dark green with not a spot of brown, and a perfectly long top branch for a tree topper... it took her breath away. Pulling her eyes away from the tree only long enough to find the others, she saw only Draco. And that's when she really felt it. His face, lit up as she'd never seen it before, turned up to spot the top of the tree. His breath fell from his mouth in foggy swirls, shaking as if he couldn't contain himself. As suddenly as she'd seen it, he looked down at her. "We have to find the others. It's perfect." He unwound his scarf from his neck, threw it over the tree, and began calling names to find their group. As soon as they heard an answer, he grabbed her hand - much to her shock - and raced off in that direction. Running along beside Malfoy, his hand keeping her own warm, Hermione smiled. Yes, this was strange, and definitely out of character for Malfoy - but it was almost like magic, all the same.

* * *

Retracing their steps and finding the tree was not difficult. The other students marveled at the majestic tree they'd discovered, and Hagrid helped them take it down and pull it into the castle. Up in the room of requirement, he set it up in a base and lead them all down to get decorations from an old classroom being used as Holiday storage. Boxes of ornaments, garlands, and wreaths were brought up into the room, each student carrying one larger than the last, until they were all satisfied with their treasures. Immediately, boxes were pulled open and things were sorted out. While students mixed houses to help - some untangling lights, some delicately unwrapping ornaments, some already putting garlands and strands of lights around the room - Hermione stood back and surveyed the actions. No sooner had she let out a sigh of relief than Draco came to stand by her side, his arms folded.

"Nice Job, Hermione... If I'm not mistaken, this is the first time I've actually seen all four houses actually working together on something..."

"Thank you very much, Draco. And no, you're not mistaken, I was just thinking the same thing myself. But come on, let's get working... we aren't getting much done standing around..." and with that, she set off to help untangle lights. Draco set off to hang things on the walls, glancing at her all the time.

_Three Hours Later_

The ornaments had all been hung, as had some stockings with everyone's names on them that Olivia had skillfully charmed to shimmer when the glow of the fire hit them at every angle. A couple of Ravenclaws had set the task of making cocoa for everyone and succeeded, warm mugs now in everyone's hands. There were lights wrapped around the tree and around the room itself, making the whole place seem to twinkle from every direction. As they all sat down to rest, Avery popped up. "Wait just a mo'! We've forgotten the most important part!" With a flick of his wand, a bright gold star lifted itself out of the box and onto the center table. There were tiny lights set at every point. Everyone stared at it, and then at each other, wondering who would do the honors. Draco stood up.

"Hermione should do it... she's the one who's been planning this whole thing..." everyone clapped and agreed.

"Oh no, really... I've always done it by hand at home, it wouldn't feel right doing it by magic..." she picked up the star and prepared to levitate it onto the straight top branch.

"Then don't do it by magic!" Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione shook her head.

"And how do you expect me to do it by hand here? We don't have a stool or anything..." she turned away from Draco, towards the other students. "We could always lift someone else up to do it, but...oh!" Because she'd had her back turned, Draco took the opportunity to sneak up behind her. She'd gasped when he'd grabbed her waist, his strong hands easily lifting her up over his head to sit on his shoulders.

"Or, Granger, you could just put the star up. You deserve it." A second year girl took her camera out to take a photograph while Hermione, supported by Draco of all people, set the star atop the tree. The flash went off, and everyone cheered. Draco reached up to grab her around the waist again and pulled her over his head, back in front of him. She turned right around and, in a moment of good spirits, wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. He stood for a moment, stunned, before resting his hands on her back and taking a step closer. Another flash went off and they quickly stepped back, each flushing as red as the stockings hung beside them.

* * *

Hermione Granger could not will herself to sleep that night. Even after a full dinner, sitting a few seats down from Draco Malfoy, she could not believe that she'd actually _hugged_ him. This had to be some sort of wicked, strange magic. He'd lifted her so easily, and held her steady while she placed the star on the tree, and... her thoughts ran away with her. Draco Malfoy! A boy she'd despised throughout her years here, and he'd changed her entire set of opinions on him in just two short days... she must write to Harry and Ron at once, but... maybe she shouldn't mention the Draco bit just yet. Something told her that while he had made her smile and while he had good notions about the whole thing, the boys might not approve. Sighing, she rolled over and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

But Draco Malfoy could not sleep either. He'd never had a real Christmas before, and somehow, in just a matter of 24 hours, Hermione had managed to make him happier around the Holidays than he'd ever been. It wasn't even Christmas yet, there was still about an entire week to go, but in the past day, she'd become something more than an acquaintance. She'd become the most unlikely friend he'd ever had. Two sides of his brain warred in his head as he attempted to ignore them both and sleep.

She's friends with the Potter and the Weasel, she can't be trusted...

_But she's not like them. She's warm, and caring, and..._

Get a hold of yourself, mate! It's Granger, the mudblood, the

_She's nothing like that! And if it's taking Hermione for me to realize that everything my parents have taught me about right and wrong, pureblood or not, is wrong, then so be it._

Suit yourself, but there's no going back if anyone finds out about this...

_And so what if they do? Am I not allowed to be friends with her? Am I not allowed to have a good holiday with her?_

If that's what you call it.

_And what's that supposed to mean?_

That, mate, is for you to find out on your own...

_Fine, whatever that means... but I still believe I'll have a real Christmas this year because of her._

And as the two sides argued, Draco sleeplessly tossed and turned, unsure of what to believe. Minutes later, he decided to not decide at all. His parents wrongdoings should not be treated as such, and yet Hermione's alliances should be ignored as well. Draco was going to do this right, and have a Happy Christmas with Hermione and the other students, even if it meant ignoring every thing he'd ever been taught.


	6. December 19th - A Hill

Hermione woke feeling like she couldn't stretch far enough. She was cold, and the movement in her limbs warmed her slightly. Her dormitory was eerily silent without anyone else in it, especially since she'd slept in to miss breakfast for the first time in all her years at Hogwarts. Hermione was ready to enjoy a little time to herself. Sitting up in bed, she reached her toes to the floor and her fingertips to the ceiling, hoping that possibly if she stretched until she felt she might break, she'd warm. She flicked her wand, lighting the heater in the center of the room. A hot glow and a gentle heat filled the room, while outside snow fell slowly. Looking out the window, she'd seen that there hadn't been much snowfall overnight, meaning that it was perfect weather for sledding. She sighed, remembering how she might rush outside so early in the morning at home when she was younger, just to enjoy the fluffy white that covered the ground.

She showered, dried her hair, and dressed. Her normal frizzy mane was tamed into something presentable, which pleased her. She'd been using a new hair potion Ginny had gotten her, it actually helped more than wand magic did. Feeling like she was in a very good mood, she even took the extra few minutes to apply some eyeliner, shimmery gold eyeshadow, and mascara, plus a slick of gloss. Her cheeks were already rosy from the cold, and at this she felt relaxed. Settling into bed again with a novel, she spent the entire morning reading - not that this was an unusual activity for Hermione.

After lunch, which most people had not shown up to, Hermione returned to her dormitory to gather some things. She'd need her notes of course, and then some more parchment for the rest of the planning this afternoon... a quill, ink, maybe her novel, she was sure she'd seen a blanket or two in the room the previous night...

Oh, the night before. She'd hugged Draco Malfoy of all people, and he'd put his hands on her waist to raise her to put up the star, and worse - there was photographic evidence that she'd been smiling with him the whole time. But nobody could be more surprised than Hermione herself. This was the boy who had tortured her existence since day one, who had called her mudblood and so many other things. This was Draco, whom her friends hated and whom she used to hate herself. But was he even the same Draco right now? This Draco hadn't called her mudblood once, and he'd even taken to calling her by her first name. He'd lifted her onto his own shoulders, and he'd waved her over to sit with him that day, and...

It was all a little too much to think about at the time. Hermione grabbed her things and headed to the room of requirement, hoping a small bit of baking might help her relax.

* * *

But it wasn't enough, as much as she wished it was. The room was full of students looking forward to the following week, talking, asking each other about presents and various other things. Hermione opted for a chair by the fire, scooting it closer to read by firelight. After a full hour of reading though, she found herself restless. The others were all talking about the week to come, and she hadn't even planned everything yet. Grabbing her parchment and quill, she pulled a small table up to the side of her chair and began frantically scribbling ideas and crossing them out again.

_Activities:_

_Baking_  
Cooking - Day of  
Sledding  
Snow Angels/Snowmen  
Hogsmeade Trip/Shopping - 20th  
Present wrapping - Christmas Eve Morning  
Holiday Films

Before she could think of one last thing to do, the object of her confusion pulled a chair up and sat down beside her.

"Hermione. Even more details, then?"

"You have no idea." He laughed at her slight frustration and nudged her shoulder.

"I'm sure it'll all be fine. It's really great, what you're doing here..."

"Thank you, Draco!" She beamed. "That's probably the first really nice thing you've ever said. Ever."

He looked as if he might deny that, but changed his mind, shrugging. They laughed.

"It's true though... maybe it's just the Christmas spirit putting you in a good mood."

"Most likely. Though I promise I'll _try_ not to turn back into the world's biggest arse when term starts again. We've already had a bit of fun in the past few days, and there's still almost two weeks left before the end of break..."

"That's true."

"Yeah. Hopefully nothing's... weird, when people get back."

She turned towards him again. "And why might they be 'weird'?"

"Well," he flushed, "I just meant that it's going to be pretty obvious to our friends when they come back and we aren't hostile towards each other anymore."

"Oh, that... yes. Well. They'll just have to deal with it, won't they?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess they will."

There was an awkward silence between them, while the others in the room gabbed about everything and nothing.

"Anyway, Hermione... we'd better write up a few lists of things to get in Hogsmeade tomorrow... we don't want to forget anything..."

And as he reached across her, their eyes meeting and arms grazing in a split second, then turning away, he quickly grabbed parchment, and Hermione realized that she and Draco were much more alike than she ever could have guessed.

* * *

 _Baking: December 22nd and 23rd_  
Ingredients for Chocolate Chip Cookies  
Ingredients for Brownies  
Ingredients for Hot Chocolate  
(See attached sheets)

 _Cooking: December 25th  
Roast Turkey_ __  
Roast Potatoes  
Brussels Sprouts and Carrots  
Cranberry Dressing  
Chesnut Stuffing  
Pigs in a Blanket  
Pudding  
Mince Pies  
(Attached sheets, plus Christmas Crackers)

_Sledding: December 21st  
Any sleds Hogwarts might have, ask Hagrid_

_Party Materials: December 24th  
Christmas Crackers_

_Gift Wrapping Materials: Whenever_  
Boxes  
Bags  
Tissue Paper  
Wrapping Paper  
Ribbon  
Bows  
Labels

_Holiday Films - Find some in Hogsmeade or by owl post. Ask Hagrid about a projector? December 25th  
_

_Also - ask the Room of Requirement for some blankets or something, it's terribly cold in here._

_-Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, December 19th  
_

 

* * *

It was almost five by the time they'd finished writing up every separate list and Hermione was finally satisfied that they'd gotten all of the planning done. Falling back into her chair, she let out a full breath.

"Tired? From writing a few lists?"

"It's more of a mental challenge, Draco. But it's the kind of thing I'm best at I suppose."

"I guess so... alright. There are still almost two hours left until dinner, would you care to take a walk with me?"

Stunned, Hermione glanced up at him. "Well... alright. I suppose that's acceptable. I'll just be up to get my coat..."

"Great. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall in ten. And Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Don't flake out on me, and do hurry. I haven't been out in the snow since it fell."

* * *

Once they'd met downstairs, they set off across the grounds.

"It's a bit chilly out here, isn't it?" He stuck his hands in his pockets, snow was beginning to fall again and it was indeed very cold.

"To say the least, yes. It's freezing." They continued on until they reached a nice sized hill just on the other side of the Forbidden Forest.

Draco stopped suddenly. "Close your eyes for a moment."

"And you promise you won't do anything stupid? Because if you do, I'll hex you so bad you might not live until Christmas."

"I know you will, I'm not taking any chances. Just shut your eyes."

Hermione did as she was told, and heard the swish of a wand and the sound of something flying towards them.

"Alright, open them."

And in front of them were two simple plastic sleds shaped like discs.

"I figured there was nothing else to do, and the hills looked nice today... we should test this hill out to make sure it's acceptable for the snow day..."

And for the second, equally unexpected time in her life, Hermione threw her arms around Draco Malfoy. He placed his hands on her back again awkwardly before stepping back.

"Draco, they're perfect. It's perfect. Come on. I'll race you." And before he could react, she was halfway up the hill, sleds still sitting in front of him.

"What, you expect me to carry _both_ of these?"

"Of course not, Draco. Are you a wizard or what? _Accio Sleds_." They slid up the hill, as if sledding in reverse, and stopped next to her. "Come on then!"

They spent over an hour sledding, running up the hill and sliding back down one at a time, constantly in fits of laughter.

"Draco... Draco... I'll race you. Come on, up top." He joined her at the top of the hill, setting himself down on his sled. "On three... twooooo... one!"

They sped down the hill in a matter of seconds. The slickness beneath them made them lose all control, and they were running closer to each other every second...

They collided, and each of them let out a short scream before tumbling ten feet from the bottom. Laughing as they slowed down, they stopped as soon as they fully landed.

Draco was on his back, one knee bent up in the air and foot planted deep in the snow. His arms were beside him, bent at the elbows. Hermione had landed on top of him, her chest pressed up against his and her legs on either side of his upwards knee, tangled up with his own. One of her wrists was pinned beneath his head, and the other arm was above both of their heads, lying in the snow. Their faces were inches apart, she could feel his hot breath on her lips and he could feel her shaky breaths against his own. For a few moments, neither moved, too shocked to do anything or think anything. Draco blinked, his dark lashes brushing her cheek. It was suddenly much too much for Hermione, he was much too close, it was still _Draco_ for goodness sake...

She rolled herself off him, lying on her back beside him, and they each took a deep breath. She turned her head slightly to look at him, and found that he was already looking at her. She turned away quickly, clearing her throat.

"Alright... one more race perhaps... then we'd better head in before Dinner, we shouldn't be late and I'll need to change out of this wet clothing..."

They trudged back up the hill and set off once more, speeding towards the bottom. This time, they did not crash into each other. It was a good thing after all though, as neither of them thought they could handle that again.

* * *

Back in her empty dormitory, Hermione stripped out of her damp clothes, setting them on the railing around the heater to dry. It had been running all day, so the room was nice and toasty even before she put on jeans, a black tank top, and a dark green cashmere sweater. She smoothed her hair into place again, brushing the snow out of it, and fixed her makeup before heading down to dinner. This had already been quite a day.

Sitting between Olivia and Avery, Hermione conversed with them about the things she'd be getting in Hogsmeade the next day, and what each of them might want for Christmas. She had another idea, to post a list in the room of requirement the next morning so everyone might be able to write down a few things they might want for Christmas, so everyone could shop for their friends. While explaining the idea to them, she stole a glance at Draco, who was talking to a Hufflepuff boy about being on the Quidditch team. Before she could look away, however, he turned his head. And this time, _he_ was the one catching _her_ looking.


	7. December 20th - A Challenge

Another frosty morning, another flick of the wand to light the heater. But Hermione couldn't complain about a single bit of it. She may not be having Christmas with her family, but she was doing her best to re-create the feeling here, with the students that stayed. There was still so much left to do, they'd only just begun, and yet... it felt so right, so fun, even after just a few short days. Snow was everywhere, as was the holiday cheer. There was baking to do, and cooking the Christmas dinner, and so many gifts Hermione needed to buy, but a whole afternoon ahead of her to do that. And there was also the problem of trying to find muggle holiday films before Christmas. However, the room of requirement was cozy and dim, perfect for winter nights with new friends...

Oh, new friends. There was Olivia, who reminded Hermione slightly of herself in the way that both of them were very focused on education. Olivia, however, was only twelve, and quite quirky and adorable. Then there was Bryce, who was always ready to help, even if it meant grouping up with a few Slytherins once in a while. He reminded Hermione a bit of a cross between Harry and Ron - tolerant, strong, and quiet, but very clumsy and also sometimes very stubborn. There was that girl in Ravenclaw... Alicia, that's right. She was a seventh year, very tall and thin like a model but also very awkward. She'd even made an acquaintance or two in Slytherin. This included, of course, Draco Malfoy.

But what was it about Malfoy lately, anyway? He'd been kind, and eager to help and, well, _nice_ , Hermione almost couldn't believe she was still talking about the same guy that had bothered her for years. But then again, he wasn't the same snide little boy she'd met the first day at Hogwarts, was he? Even since then, he'd changed slightly, making less rude comments and less glares in the hallways. This year, she'd hardly heard a peep out of him, until this, of course. He'd been complimenting her all week, assisting in the behind the scenes work instead of just enjoying the fun. But what could be causing that? He'd asked her to sit with him at Dinner, he'd taken her for a walk around the grounds, and then surprised her with the sledding, and then that awkward moment after they'd crashed... it was an absolutely mental idea that she was having so much fun with Draco!

She rolled over onto her other side, hoping to maybe catch a few more minutes of sleep before she had to rush down and post the gift list in the room of requirement. She'd skipped breakfast again - something she might not mind getting accustomed to - just to spend more time sleeping. That's what break was supposed to be for, after all, and she hadn't gotten any work to do over the break. Finally realizing that she was not going to be able to drift off again, Hermione rose from bed, got ready, and headed to the room of requirement. There was a very long day ahead of her.

* * *

**GIFT LIST - If anyone wishes to jot down a few items they might like for Christmas, they may feel free to write it beside their name here. Be sure to only records items within reason - around 2 galleons or 20 sickles. If you purchase, or definitely plan on purchasing, an item for someone on the list, please see Hermione or Draco, they will cast a spell on the list that will allow others to see that you've gotten it, but not the person who is asking for it. Happy Holidays! - HM**

**Hermione Granger - a pair of warm gloves and/or, a gift certificate to Honeydukes, cat treats, a new coat (size small), new slippers (size womens 6.5), a mug, or a new set of quills.**

* * *

Satisfied with the post, Hermione settled in to read for the remaining four hours before lunch. The room was nearly full, Hermione could only name one or two hufflepuffs who hadn't visited the room, and yet she was not interrupted until nearly an hour later. The mad rush after people had discovered the list was a little more than Hermione could handle. She quickly put down her book and instructed everyone to form a line outside, so no one could hear what was going on. So much for no interruptions. One by one, students filed in, checked the list, and named things off for Hermione to charm off the paper. To her, everyone's requests were visible but her own, and the same was true for everyone else. Towards the beginning of the line, Draco stepped in, scratching his head. "Draco, alright. Be quick. What are you getting, and for whom?"

"Quick and to the point, Granger. I do like that. I'm getting Olivia her book, since she can't go into Hogsmeade at all being underage, and Avery is getting a sneakoscope..." As he moved his way from the bottom of the list up, Hermione's suspicions were confirmed - what he'd said at the first meeting about buying gifts for each of them was true. "And now your gift, 'Mione... you'll just have to step outside for a minute..." she did, and the others giggled at her. "Oh, hush... Draco's just crossing off whatever he plans on getting me."

Hermione expected that she might be ushered outside a few more times, but did not expect to be expelled nine times. When the line was finally done, Hermione went back inside to check the list. It had worked out perfectly, everything was crossed off everyone's lists. _Well,_ she thought, _I can't be too sure of my own, but I'm pretty sure I've gotten at least one or two things..._ One thing in particular that she noticed was that while Draco had planned on getting something for everyone, he asked nothing of everyone else, not even bothering to write down a list of a few things he might want.

Lunch was hurried, everyone who would be making the walk to Hogsmeade was discussing shopping, and snacks there, and presents. Draco sat next to Hermione and they went over the list of items they needed to get in town, as well as a few they only wanted. After everyone had gathered their things and met in the entrance hall, they were lead over to Hogsmeade for a long afternoon of fun.

* * *

"Alright Draco, where to first?" Hogsmeade looked amazing. There were lights and garland strung from every surface, enchanted candles floating and bobbing merrily among the shoppers and walkers, the entire village covered in a thick blanket of plush, sparkling snow. It was like something straight from a Christmas card, and everyone was in a good mood walking the main street.

"I think possibly Honeydukes... even if we don't have anything we _have_ to get there, we could enjoy some sweets while we walk..." their arms linked (for warmth, she swore to herself), he lead them to Honeydukes. A strange thought hit Hermione on the way over, she and Draco had never really discussed doing all of the shopping together, or spending the entire afternoon together in Hogsmeade, it just happened...

He purchased over two pounds of candy for the both of them, carrying it in the hand of the arm linked with Hermione's. In town, they could really only get things for wrapping presents, and cocoa, and Christmas Crackers, but Draco also had plenty of shopping to do for the others. The first stop was Zonko's - not Hermione's favorite destination of the day, as she did not approve of most of the products within, but she grudgingly went inside with Draco, helping him pick up quite a few gifts for other students. She was shocked when they reached the counter and he paid for his things, he'd spent 25 galleons, 5 sickles, and 7 knuts in one shop alone! But, he was a Malfoy, money surely wasn't a huge deal to him. And he seemed so happy to buy things for everyone else...they went through Honeydukes, Draco bought almost 45 galleons worth of Honeyduke's certificates, they went through Dervish and Bange's, Scrivenshaft's, and Gladrag's, with Draco making her leave slightly before him in a few shops, and by the time they were finished getting gifts, it was near 5 o'clock. They only had gift wrapping things left, and then they'd have a short time to stop by for a butterbeer before heading back to the castle.

Loaded with bags, they also had to pick up gift wrap, ribbon, bows, and some tape and scissors. Now they were absolutely loaded, they couldn't even continue to link arms as they had before. Setting their packages in by the door in the Three Broomsticks, they sat down at a small booth in the corner. Madame Rosmerta walked around to get their order. "Two butterbeers, a little ginger in mine please." While they enjoyed their drinks, various students stopped by their booth to say hello and gawk at the large pile of packages by the door that Draco just _had_ to point out to everyone. The pair chatted about their purchases and drank their butterbeers, excited to get back to the room and wrap presents but making use of every minute they had left in Hogsmeade.

"Full day, wasn't it?" Draco took a long sip.

"More than full... it was absolutely bursting. I'm exhausted already, and I have so much wrapping to do..."

He laughed. She could get so worked up over the simplest things, and it always made her cheeks flush just right...

' _To hell with wondering, to hell with denial... I believe part of me feels... attracted to her. To Hermione Granger."_ He laughed again at his sudden realization. This could complicate things, yes it could.

"Of course, so much to do..." Taking a chance, he reached his hand across the table and took hers. Expecting her to pull away or make a comment, he took it as a good sign when she stayed quiet for a moment and did not take her hand back.

 _'Maybe...' she thought, 'maybe Draco is MUCH different than I thought... this is... strange, but nice. Very nice.'_ She took a chance and squeezed his hand slightly, he smiled and squeezed back. The afternoon finally came to a close, and on their way back to the castle, their arms were so full of packages that another chance at grabbing hands was impossible. But if they'd had a free hand each, you could bet that would all change...

* * *

After Dinner was over and everyone had gone back to their common rooms and dormitories, Hermione had an idea. She'd wrap her gifts now, when no one else was in there, and that way there was no way anyone would have any idea of what she might have gotten them. Grabbing her things and sneaking down to the room of requirement was no problem - Fred and George had shown her many of the secret passages before they'd left Hogwarts - and so she set off and began wrapping.

A nice scarf for Olivia, an extendable ear for Avery, a nice set of sugar quills for that particularly helpful Ravenclaw boy...

Hermione heard footsteps behind her.

"Down here to wrap gifts? I didn't peg you for the sneaking type."

She recognized the voice immediately.

"And I didn't peg you for the type to be sneaking into a cheery room at all."

"Point taken. Need any help?"

"I'd love some."

Draco set himself on the floor across from her and they set to work.

"I didn't get you anything, as you didn't write down a single thing."

"I did that on purpose... nobody needs to get me anything."

"Well, they probably don't need to, but don't you think somebody might have liked to have gotten you something?"

"Probably not. You know how I usually am, or used to be, or... whatever that is."

"Well, I know I would have liked to have gotten you at least a little something. You've really been great so far, Draco."

He smiled and reached for the tape.

"And I haven't been miserable with you either, 'Mione. There is one thing I want for Christmas I suppose, but... nah."

"What then?"

"Don't you worry about it. If it's meant to be, it will be... I just hope this room knows when it's time..." He looked to the ceiling, Hermione looked quickly at him in confusion and then fixed her eyes on the paper below her.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Draco."

"Oh, you might..." he threw the tape back to her, shocking her slightly. She looked up at him, reaching for the tape, and he smiled at her. Their hands brushed against each other. She absolutely melted. Even if she wasn't quite sure what was happening here, she was definitely sure that she liked it.

* * *

Another hour or so later, Hermione had wrapped all of her gifts. She used a space enlarging charm to ensure there was enough room under the tree for everyone's gifts, then stowed hers all to one side, neatly stacked and organized.

"Typical Hermione move..."

She stood up, looking Draco in the eyes. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Always neat. Organized. Precise. Never a hair out of place... well, maybe not _your_ hair, but..."

She mock slapped him. "Draco Malfoy, I'll have you know that I can be quite... spontaneous at times. Quite a rule-breaker."

"I doubt that."

"I can! Do you not remember Dumbledore's Army last year? I started that. _Me._ I've used every secret passageway in Hogwarts but one. I've been out past curfew a total of forty three times in my years here. I've missed breakfast three times since break started. I've used magic outside school once. I've been off grounds, just last year, without permission. I've been into the Forbidden Forest, or snuck down to Hagrids with Ron and Harry, plenty of times. And I've stolen so many ingredients from Snape's potions cabinet it's ridiculous..." she stopped in front of him, sticking a finger to his chest before continuing again.

"And? I sense an 'and' there."

"And I've never once gotten in trouble, for any of it."

Come to think of it, he never had heard of Hermione Granger even getting so much as a detention. She'd always managed to slip right under the radar.

"Fine. Maybe a trouble-maker, but spontaneous... I bet it takes you hours to make any simple decision."

"Oh? And what makes you think that?" She had begun walking in circles around him while he stood just above a chair.

"You just took ten minutes debating whether to wrap Avery's gift in Gold or Red paper."

"That's completely different! I can be spontaneous, honestly!" She was beginning to get a bit annoyed with his accusations. Hermione Granger was NOT perfect, though she sometimes might strive to be. She could be spontaneous...

"Really? Give me one good example?"

She flicked her wand a few times and the mess began cleaning itself. Rolls settled themselves into a neat pile along with the decorations and tools.

"Well... there was that time... when... oh shut up!" she was in front of him now, and she took a moment to playfully slap him. She hit his abs, and got a feeling she couldn't shake when her hand hit solid muscle.

"You've never done a single spontaneous thing in your life, besides those adventures with Potter and Weasley! Face it, 'Mione... you're an over-planner. You're a list maker, and a schedule writer, and a slow, decisive, over-planner." He was mocking her now, and she couldn't help but smirk. He was probably right. However, continuing around him in circles, Hermione could think of a few things that might make Draco realize she could be spontaneous, like hexing him, or making the scissors chase him around the room, or changing some of their plans around - but that would just be more planning, and magic, and that didn't feel right...

"Well... I can be spontaneous." She took a few steps around until she was standing just inches from him. Toe to toe, she realized he was much taller than when he was simply standing beside her. She was only 5'3, and from here, he must be at least 6 feet tall. His eyes met hers, brown meeting blue, and she looked away, feeling her face flush.

"Prove it."

Those words seemed to ignite something in her. He had challenged her - Draco to Hermione! - to prove something of herself. Hermione would not take this, no sir. With a hard, blazing look in her eyes, she took the last step towards him, nearly knocking him backward into the chair. The smile fell off his face, a serious expression taking its place. For a moment, neither of them could breathe. And then, perfect timing, Draco tore his eyes from hers to glance upward to the ceiling. Mistletoe sprung forth, growing and curling quickly until it was just inches over his head. Satisfied that the room could hear his mental request, he turned his gaze back towards Hermione...

... who took the opportunity to snake her arms around his neck once more, this time for not so little as an innocent hug. Her fingers intertwined behind his neck and she pulled him closer still to her, their chests pressing against each other and knees knocking silently.

Craning her head upwards towards him and standing as high on tip-toe as she could, Draco still had to lower his head slightly to reach hers. An inch apart, they stopped. His hot breath hit her lips, her shaky breaths hit her own, and they were both immediately reminded of their sledding crash and the following position...

It was Hermione who, as dared to, closed the distance between them, brushing her lips lightly against his. He let out a shaky breath, quavering under her spell. This was not the Hermione Granger he'd known before, this girl was a vixen, an absolute minx, he could not get enough of her, he could not pull her close enough... But she did not allow him to think much more of it, as soon her lips were pressed against his own. This was not the dare Draco had given her, but she was damned if he didn't want it. His reaction showed that he did. He wrapped his arms still tighter around her waist, his hands trailing up her back, over her hips, and back up... Her lips parted slightly to grant his tongue entrance, and so he took the opportunity and followed as planned. Tongues swirling together, hearts beating against each other, it was some fabulous un-named symphony, some fantastic, unearthly music she wished she could listen to for the rest of time... She took her chance, pushing him slightly back so that he fell into the chair. Wasting no time, she climbed on top of him, it was easier at these heights, and the mistletoe took cue and stretched even farther, to still be just over their heads... his hands ran up her sides, one stopped there on her waist and the other trailed still farther up, slowly running up her ribcage, over her breasts and then up to cup her face. Her hands tangled in his hair, their tongues still perfectly entwined, hot breath escaping every time they pulled apart ever so slightly...

Minutes, or hours, or what may have been days later, they calmed down, trailing off to finish with one slow, delicious peck on the lips. Hermione moved so that she was sitting across his lap, and buried her face into his shoulder, arms still around his neck, smiling into him. Though she could not see, he was smiling as well.

"Right... spontaneous you are then, 'Mione... and... I don't even know... yeah."

"I've never known you to be at a loss for words, Draco."

"I've never known it of myself, either."

And moments later, the mistletoe retracted itself back into the ceiling, and two very flushed faced students rose from a quite comfortable chair.

"I'll walk you halfway."

He took her all the way up the stairs, stopping only when they had reached the top.

"I guess I'd better be going then... And I guess you win."

"I suppose I do. Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

She turned around, but he could not let her be gone that quickly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her into the hair, so she was taller than he was, and pressed his lips to hers once more. She blushed, he let her down, and she dashed off down the corridor, leaving him absolutely breathless.

* * *

That night, each of them lay in bed smiling, recounting the events of the past few days, particularly that night...

 _'Yes,'_ Hermione thought. _'This could turn out to be a very merry Christmas after all...'_


	8. December 21st - A Conversation

The next morning was particularly cold. Skipping breakfast for the millionth time, Hermione opted for huddling under the covers and hoping, with help from the heater, that she might warm up. She waited. And waited. And began thinking. Today was the snow day. There wasn't too much planning left to do, just get the sleds from Hagrid. She'd have to get some help of course, she couldn't levitate all of them over by herself. Of course, she'd have help from Olivia and Avery and the Ravenclaws, Jordan and Peter. And of course, she'd get help from Draco...

Oh. Yes. Draco. Last night. She'd kissed him on a whim, and it had turned from a simple kiss into so much more... a connection, a hunger. Just thinking about it flushed her cheeks and warmed her considerably. She'd thought it was crazy just a few days ago that she'd begun being attracted to him, which is why never in a million years would she have expected that to happen. But... _she_ made it happen. She was the one who stepped up on her toes. She's the one who closed the distance between them. Yes, it was Draco Malfoy, the boy who had tormented her for years, but maybe he's changed... maybe things could be different now. Or, they could be until Harry and Ron got back... they'd never forgive her for any of this, if they believed her, if she even told them in the first place!

She pulled the blankets up over her head. Maybe choosing to skip lunch as well was a good idea. She could get a few more good hours of sleep in before sledding...

* * *

When she woke, she realized she'd never set her alarm. It could be any time of day right now, anything could be happening, it could be the next day for all she knew...

But it wasn't. It was 3:00PM, granted, but it wasn't too late for sledding. She hastened to dress very warmly and mentally made a note that some baking could get done that night just after dinner. She made her way to the entrance hall before she heard someone calling her name.

Turning to see who it was, a very tired-looking Dumbledore stepped towards her from another corridor. "Ah, Miss Granger. A delight, as always. I'm disappointed that I haven't been able to partake in any of the festivities myself... however, I am a very busy man, as usual. And I am also very pleased with the things that I hear about your plans for these holidays. Never in my years at Hogwarts, has a student made so much effort to make students far away from home, feel as thought they might be in their own homes for the holidays. Fifty points to Gryffindor, for your spectacular display of caring. I've another thing I've been meaning to ask you for a day or so now, I noticed you and Mr. Malfoy have been meandering around on your own. This is, as you must know, unusual. Care to explain?"

Hermione blushed. There was, of course, no way he could have known about last night, even being Dumbledore, but at this point she had to realize that everyone had probably noticed her and Draco becoming very friendly.

"Well, professor... I'm not entirely sure what the reason could be. But Draco has been... more than pleasant, I'd say, but absolutely friendly and adoring. He bought every single student that's staying behind a gift for Christmas. And he's been helping decorate, and plan, and he's funded everything, down to the last Knut, I have no idea where this change came from. It's spectacular, really." Even then, Hermione could tell that her reply had been very enthusiastic.

"I see... I find that sometimes, people just need a certain time, place, and person to push them out of bad habits. Perhaps, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy's habit will be broken with you. All his life, he has been taught to hate, and to feel as if he himself is better than those around him. He has never been truly cared for by his family, and it is a guess of mine that his friends are more like followers, though not to the extent of Death Eaters, of course. Maybe it is just the occurrence of his first real Christmas, his first real time feeling included, that will change him. All he might need is a push in the right direction, supporters, and perhaps a thoughtful gift. "

"I see what you're saying, Professor. He's just... well, he's an absolute enigma. I'll figure him out someday, if need be, but for now I think I'm happy with who he is now."

"It would take a true Gryffindor to befriend someone as you just have, under these circumstances. I sincerely wish you well, and a happy holiday."

After the little chat with Dumbledore, Hermione was deep in thought all the way outside. Maybe all it would take to turn Draco into a decent human being for good was a good holiday. And maybe something about what he said was right, about a thoughtful gift... if Draco didn't want to accept anything anyone might buy him, she'd try her hardest to give him something he'd truly appreciate. She trudged through the snow to the hill where they'd been just two days before. It was slightly larger, and students were going down quite a bit faster, but everyone seemed to be really enjoying themselves. A group of fourth years was making a family of snowmen. Most of the younger ones were sledding. Only Draco stood by himself, invisible to Hermione at the side of the hill, snowball in hand. He'd been waiting for her to show up, as he knew she would, and for whatever reason - he couldn't bring himself to say something as simple as 'Hello' to her, this might start a snowball war, he had a general taste for mischief - he was going to throw a snowball straight at her as soon as she came into view. He hadn't planned, however, on her asking a Slytherin girl where he was, and said girl giving away his hiding place. Damn. He dropped the snowball to the ground and stood up straight, turning around the hill just as she did.

"'Mione. Someone wake up a bit late this morning?"

"I did. Not until just a short while ago... and Professor Dumbledore found me in the Entrance Hall, we had a little chat."

"Sounds interesting. About what, if I may ask?" He raised one eyebrow. Surely, it had something to do with the plans.

"Oh, nothing." But even as she said it, he could see her turning her face and blushing. Not that he needed this cue to know anyway - he'd been with Dumbledore just that morning.

*Flashback*

Upon waking up and finding the common room deserted, he decided to stroll around the castle on his own, marveling at the feeling of complete solitude amongst thick stone walls. His footsteps echoed up and back down on him from the high ceilings, and Draco used the time to think for a while, until he heard a second set of footsteps coming up just behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Enjoying a walk? Not getting into any trouble?" The old man smiled, but it was forced.

"Actually, Professor, I am. Enjoying the walk, I mean. No trouble from me, not now anyway." He grinned, and this time Dumbledore chuckled.

"I see. Draco, can you tell me anything about what Miss Granger is doing?"

"Oh, the holiday plans, yeah... you see, she's been getting all the students together..." Draco launched into a full explanation of the plans, and the schedule, and before he knew it, had gotten completely carried away. Stopping himself - mostly because he had nothing left to share - Draco suddenly fell silent.

"I see. Lots to say on the matter, I suppose... and what part do you play in the grand scheme of things?"

Draco thought for a minute. He could tell the truth - that he'd been partnering with Hermione the whole time, that he was shelling out almost 300 galleons to make this all absolutely perfect, that he'd been helping her with every step - or he could lie, and just let the one good deed he'd done, go unsaid.

"Well, I mostly just enjoy that things are happening. Christmases at home, as you can imagine, aren't like they're supposed to be..."

"I can imagine indeed. Well Draco, Hermione seems to be putting plenty of work into this, as she usually does... I just think perhaps she's a bit overworked. From school to social events... not a jump I expected her to make, but she still must be tired. I think she may be in need of some appreciation, this must be draining on her energy, and quite possibly her pockets as well."

Draco said nothing, determined to keep his lie solid.

"Well then, Draco, I do hope you enjoy the rest of your Holidays. I'm glad to see you... as you are. Do give Hermione praise as well, she deserves it."

"I know sir, she's... amazing."

"Ah? I think this may be the first time I've ever heard you speak so well of anyone. Any thoughts on that?"

"Well... I just know that she's been able to see completely past what we've been through before, and how I've been to her... she's been spectacular."

Dumbledore smiled an all-knowing smile again, and gazed off down the hall.

"I suggest, Draco, that you give Hermione a proper gift. Not one you can purchase, as that wouldn't mean a thing coming from you. I believe you might know what I'm talking about?"

"Actually sir, I have no idea."

"Ah, boy, but you will soon. I'm sure of it. I might fancy a chat with her later on these very plans..."

He smiled and nodded, leaving Draco, slightly bewildered and very contemplative, to himself again.

*End Flashback*

"Oh. Alright then. Well. There's a good hour of sun left before it starts getting really cold... fancy another sled race?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know if I can handle another one of those. But I might be up to helping with that snow family..." she turned her head to watch the students drop - and smash - the head for the fourth time. "Honestly, are you wizards or what?" They flushed and laughed at their obvious mistake.

He hesitated before reaching out - she wasn't looking at him but her body was mostly still turned towards him, and her hand was just in front of his own... he grabbed it, intertwining his fingers with hers. Her attention immediately flashed back to him. She smiled, pulling him along to help her.

At the end of the hour, students had begun to file back into the castle. Draco and Hermione, in a last ditch effort to do everything they could on that snowday, started a two person snowball fight, raced down the hill once more, and put the finishing touches on the snow people. At last, Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and started walking with him, talking about that short afternoon. Suddenly, she stopped. "Wait! I know what we've forgotten!" She released his hand and fell flat on her back into the snow. In a moment, she stretched out her arms and legs, sweeping them to the sides, up and down, eyes closed.

"Are you completely mental?" Malfoy laughed slightly.

"Are you... Malfoy... do you honestly not know what I'm doing?" Now it was her turn to laugh. A common snow trick, unknown to Draco Malfoy!

"Not... at all, actually."

"I'm making a snow angel! You lie down in the snow, and move your arms and legs like this, and once you get up, very carefully, the shape you've just made looks like an angel. Try it."

Shaking his head, he fell back beside her, moving his arms and legs as she did. It was an odd feeling, like sweeping the snow around with your body, but it wasn't altogether unpleasant. He closed his eyes, and it was almost relaxing. After a moment, they stopped.

"I'll come help you out of yours... you've a little more experience than I do..."

Draco rolled over his own snow angel, damaging parts of it, and stepped over to her, carefully helping her up so that she wouldn't make a mark.

When she was up, he really looked at it. And he did see the angel, sort of.

"Draco, look at that. Two snow angels."

He turned to look at her. Hermione had bits of snow stuck in her hair, and on her shoulders and back, but she didn't care. And he realized it, right then, this was _her_ time, this was _her_ holiday, and she'd invited everyone in to celebrate their own traditions with her. In the process, she'd even picked Draco up from wherever he'd been and brought her up here. Wherever this was, it was nice.

"Ah, well. One anyway. Yours is great, mine is sort of lumpy anyway, and I rolled over half of it..." he took off his glove to brush a bit of snow off her cheek with his thumb, resting his warm palm on her cheek. She closed her eyes again, and turned her head to face his.

"... and I think it's absolutely perfect." She opened her eyes just before he bent his head down to hers. He kissed her just once, softly, and they silently made their way back to the castle, connected by the same hands that might have hexed each other before.


	9. December 22nd - A Grin

Another day, another set of plans.

Rising early for breakfast this morning, (and wasn't it funny that she called this early, when it was 'on time' the rest of the year?) Hermione was in a particularly good mood. Everything was going to plan, she was making new friends in all houses, and probably best of all, Draco. She wasn't exactly sure what to say about it, but in her mind she called it "The Draco Situation" and she sincerely hoped that it would last past the holidays. He made her feel comfortable, and warm even on the coldest nights. Since she'd begun having feelings for him, she looked forward to seeing him and getting even that slightest touch from him, that softest little kiss. The thought of snogging Draco Malfoy still made her cheeks flush red and the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up. And yet it had happened, twice now, and she definitely wanted it to keep happening for as long as possible.

She sat beside him at breakfast this morning, and they went over plans for that afternoon. Every time their hands brushed, or they looked up at each other at the same time, they'd blush and look away quickly, feeling the spark from the interaction, but both of them being too shy to stick it out. In the hours before breakfast and lunch, he helped her gather materials for baking, and find a few recipes. They'd brought everything up to the room of requirement, and baking would start just after lunch. A serious storm was brewing outside Hogwarts, and yet it made the interior feel cozier than ever.

At lunch, a very windswept owl tumbled in to deliver a letter to Hermione. She recognized the scratchy, slanting writing at once to be Harry's. She felt a jolt reading their names on the front - Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley - it had been a strange past few days without them, to say the least, and she'd missed them terribly (though, admittedly, had not remembered to write them even once.) They noted this absence.

_Hermione,_

_You of all people we expected to be owling us daily! What with the difficult start and being forced to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. We hope you're doing alright, I know from experience it can get quite lonely there with only a few students left and nothing in particular to do. Ron and I have just been wasting time away at The Burrow. Molly insists on stuffing us with food, as if we don't get enough of that at school already. Says I look skinnier than I did in the summer, I think it's mental really. We hear Malfoy is staying back for Christmas too... what's that all about? We're looking forward to coming back on the third and seeing that you've hexed him within an inch of death - or at least done something about that smug face of his. We'll be sending our gifts as soon as the weather's better, or perhaps just bringing them back on the train. See you soon._

_-Harry_

Ron had attached his own little letter.

_'Mione,_

_Please do hex Malfoy. That would be better than any present any amount of gold could buy me, not to mention bring cheer to loads of students everywhere. Mum's knitting you a sweater, it's blue. I'm sure it'll be there tomorrow, blizzard or not. You know her. We miss you. I miss you. And we'll see you in a week and a half._

_-Ron._

* * *

She smiled at the boys letters, they were exactly like each of them. Harry covering a load of information in no time flat, not bothering with anything important but mostly random drabble, which somehow always cheered her up. And Ron, oh Ron. Couldn't write more than ten sentences to save his life, she'd known that already. But had the thought to write his own letter, that's all that mattered.

Draco was watching her, and as she looked up at him, she stowed the letters in her jacket.

"What?"

"They said they hope I hex you."

"I'd expect nothing less. Are you going to tell them yet?"

"Not yet, no. I think I'll wait... you never can be too sure..."

But Hermione was not just talking about Harry and Ron's reaction. She was also a little worried about this Draco Situation. Who knew if he would even stick around after the holidays? There wasn't much use telling them and upsetting them now if it wasn't going to be worth it down the line. Years of careful planning permitted Hermione to think this way, and she wasn't going to change that at all.

"Alright then. Well, I think we've got everything ready for this afternoon, everyone else seems to be done... I still think baking is the girliest part of the whole thing, but I'll do anything for..."

They both knew that the next word on his tongue was 'you', but Draco was too nervous to say it just yet. He simply grabbed the lists, put them in his pocket, and lead her by the hand to the room of requirement, followed by many cheerful bakers.

* * *

"I thought I'd got it right... oh damn, this might take a while to fix.. I'll just start over again. For the fourth time." Hermione had already failed at her first three attempts at making simple chocolate chip cookies. Olivia was blowing everyone away with her mother's recipe for Espresso Brownies - she'd already made three pans full. Hermione was supportive, but frustrated. Never, in her whole life, had anyone beaten her at anything.

"Need some help?"

"I thought I might before, but I think I've got this... I just don't see where I've been going wrong..."

Truthfully, he'd watched her forget an ingredient or add too much of something every time. But correcting her would be pointless - not only would she chastise him for saying anything in the first place, she'd then chastise him for not saying anything before.

"You'll get it right sooner or later. I'm not even attempting, I'd prefer not to burn the castle down..."

She shot him a look and tossed a chocolate chip at him. He skillfully moved slightly to the left, catching it in his mouth.

"I'm impressed. You really can teach an old dog new tricks."

She laughed and he sent a cupful of chocolate chips she'd just begun pouring into the bowl chasing her around the kitchen. That would teach her to mess with Draco Malfoy! He sent them back to the bowl, shaking his head. The worst he could do was levitate chocolate at her now, he was surely in too deep. He came to stand behind her while she worked, momentarily wrapping his arms around her waist. She liked this, but found herself unable to concentrate with his arms grasping her so close to his body...

She lightly pushed him away. "Let me finish baking first." She smiled at him and he sat in a chair and picked up a book, not fifteen feet from her. He pretended to read, but instead peeked over the top of the pages to watch her. She was adorable, with the way she carefully measured each ingredient now, double checking her list to make sure she'd done everything right - and this time, she had. She mixed everything together slowly, humming a low melody to herself as she worked, unaware that he had his eyes on her the whole time. He admired her, he realized, for being able to do so much. And as he went down the list, he realized other things he admired about her, like the way she always had some witty comeback for him, or she could always take a good joke, or the way she'd flit her eyes up to look at him, and then blush when he caught her looking. He adored the way she always cocked one hip to the side, everywhere, and how her hair would fall in her face, but he'd push it back.

He admired the curve of her body, pausing only now to see it entirely. She was short, yes, definitely classified petite. While her breasts were not large, they were not particularly small either, and he grinned devilishly as he remembered brushing his hand against them two nights before... her flat stomach made apparent by the blue sweater pulled tight across it. She had thin legs, and a particularly cute bum, not big but not non-existent to say the least. He smirked. He really liked her, and she seemed to like him too, and he never realized before how gorgeous she really was, with her porcelain skin, rosy cheeks, large dark eyes, long eyelashes, and full lips. He watched her mouth curve up in a satisfied half-smile. She set the bowl down in front of her and turned away from him, taking a step and bending over slightly to grab the cookie sheet off the bottom shelf... his pulse raced watching just that. He'd never been so focused on a woman's movement before, and she was just that - a woman.

She set the sheet down on the counter and pulled the spoon out of the bowl. But before she pulled out the dough, she changed her mind, setting the spoon down. She smiled a self satisfied smile at remembering to taste the raw dough - she'd always loved it as a child, and now that she was sure she had the recipe right, it would be fantastic. She looked around her quickly, making sure no one would see her, and then stuck her finger into the cookie dough, scooping a bit of it up.

She was not. Oh god, she was not. Draco felt his breathing quicken at the thought of Hermione sucking the dough off her own finger, he had to look away for a moment just to calm himself down. But it did no good - as soon as he returned his gaze to her, she raised the finger to her mouth, letting the dough rest on her lips for a split second before pushing it past her full lips. She parted them slightly, he almost died when he saw her tongue flick at the dough in short, slow movements. She closed her eyes, relishing the taste of sweet chocolate and sugar. He could not look away. She stopped licking at it and closed her lips halfway down her own finger, suckling on the tip to get every bit of dough off. Blood rushed downwards to his groin, and he nearly grunted aloud. He could not allow this to happen now. He must control himself. But her back arched slightly as she finished the dough on her finger, and he was lost. He quickly pulled off his jacket and set it on his lap, attempting to look at anything but her, but this sweet sight, it was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen, and yet the simplest. How she could turn him on just by tasting cookie dough off her finger he did not know, but immediately images began forming in his head, of the two of them alone, together, with no chances for interruption.

His breathing became shaky as she pulled her finger from her mouth, the faintest moist trail of saliva glinting in the lights hung above her head. It was ethereal. He could not breath. Her fingertips rested lightly on her lips before she smiled again, the slightest smirk, and let out a breath, glancing around once more to make sure nobody had seen her take this forbidden taste.

He felt as if he might as well have been watching her in bed at night, doing things he could barely imagine...he looked down to find that his jacket was still slightly tented, but that the book would now provide nice cover as well...

"Draco?"

* * *

She pulled a few cookies off a cooling rack, and poured a mug of cocoa for Draco and a glass of milk for herself. Not being able to carry them all by hand, she levitated them towards the couch on which Draco was now resting.

"Aren't you freezing? Put your jacket back on, and I'll grab us a blanket or two." She magically set them down on the table in front of him, returning moments later with one very large plush blanket. "Ah, there was only one left, we'll have to manage..." She winked at him, and he almost burst at the seams. No, the thing in his pants no longer resembled a lightning rod, or a wand, or some other strange thing, but his pulse had not slowed down one bit. He had one leg on the couch, one on the floor, and she settled herself between them, pushing herself backwards into him and resting her back against his chest. He pulled her by the chin lightly to kiss him again, and it was a long, quiet moment. Everyone else knew by now for sure, if they hadn't known by the day before. There was definitely something going on between the two of them, though neither of them might openly admit to it being anything serious - yet.

While Hermione was relatively calm, the rest of the room was in near chaos. On the far side, students had wrapping things everywhere, small bits of paper and tape scattered throughout the carpet and even on the walls in places. There was plenty of mess, not enough quiet, and yet, Hermione was strangely at ease. While normally she might be cleaning up everyone's mess or sorting out an argument, tonight she did neither, and settled for snuggling here with Draco for an hour or two of bliss. Outside, a storm may be raging against the castle and everything else for miles around, and a storm of other sorts might be taking over the other students, but all was safe and warm for Hermione while she was in his arms, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

That night, she wrote back to the boys.

_Harry and Ron,_

_I've no time to write separate letters to the both of you, there's much too much going on here. I decided to take matters into my own hands and make my own Christmas festivities with the remaining students here. I must say, it has turned out quite wonderfully. I'll let you see the room of requirement when you've returned, it's absolutely dazzling. It would have cost a pretty penny, if not for a not-so-mysterious someone you may have mentioned in your letters. (Ron, you might not know the muggle expression. Have Harry explain it to you.) We've been baking and sledding and getting each other gifts, and enjoying cocoa and a large warm fireplace, even while the storm rages outside. I was glad to hear from you, I would have written sooner if I hadn't been so busy._

_But alas, I'm busy again now. I've got much to do before tomorrow and the next day, and I just spent every second of my free time filling the two of you in on what's been going on here. Ron, your mum's sweater must have come in just an hour after your letter, I found it in my dormitory when I returned. Tell her thank you, it's lovely, and I'm wearing it now to keep me warm._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

There was one truth and one lie in this letter, though they may as well know the whole thing to be true. Yes, Molly's sweater was lovely and warm, thought she was not actually wearing that at the moment, but a blue button up sweater and jeans. However, not every second of free time was spent writing to the two of them, as much of it was actually spent snogging Draco in dark corridors when everyone else was busy. She began remembering a particular moment in the room of requirement, just after everyone else had left for dinner...

*Flashback*

They'd been laying in the same place for hours, with no reason to move. At this point, they were spooning on the comfortable couch in front of the fire. Students were trickling out of the room, vanishing their messes and putting things away. When the last voice finally faded out the door, something clicked in both of them. They were alone. Again. And this time, they knew what they felt, exactly.

Draco was having flashbacks of Hermione's tongue licking cookie dough off her finger, Hermione was remembering her slight surprise when she'd smacked him that day and felt all that hard muscle of his abs... he crawled on top, towering over her small frame. She giggled, tangling her arms around his neck. "Draco... we're alone again. This could be trouble..." He grinned a wicked grin at her, one she was coming to recognize as being sneaky, and surprising, and yet utterly fantastic.

"Maybe I like trouble." He kissed her suddenly, and she squealed, kissing him back. It wasn't frantic, no, more like passionate, and just craving each other. His movement had pulled the blanket off them slightly, and the cold of the room made her shake slightly. He looked down at her, resting back on his elbows for a moment. But peeking up at him, besides her lovely eyes, were two perky buds, pushing against the fabric enough to make a mark on her thick sweater. She noticed his stares and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ah, ah... no shyness." he pulled her arms back, pinning them up slightly over her head with one hand. After a moment, he pulled his hand away, and whether she noticed he wasn't pinning her down or not, her hands stayed in place. He supported himself with one hand and tangled the other in her hair, biting her lip softly. She groaned. It was the little things like this that would drive her mad. Realizing her hands were free, she reached up to grab at him, running her fingers through his hair and pulling his head closer still to her own. He groaned in return. This new Hermione was quite a little troublemaker. While their lips played across each others, his free hand ran down and began undoing the buttons on her sweater. There were not many of them, and he was glad of this. He pushed the fabric away, and off her shoulders, and then there were the complications of a bra... but it was a fire engine red silk bra he almost drooled on. He had not actually seen her breasts, just the shape of them, as she usually wore full coverage tops. This was magnificent. She was marvelous. She reached around quickly to undo the clasp, and was not sad to see the material go. Probably just under a c-cup, her breasts were full and round on her small frame, they were absolutely perfect. Her nipples stood hard against the cold in the room, and he flicked his thumb softly over one. She let out a shaky breath and reached down, finding the hem of his own shirt. It was off him in seconds. He released support, settling himself on top of her, and the feeling of skin on skin was the best he'd ever felt. Their legs covered in denim tangled on the edge of the couch were pulling each other in closer, not wanting any amount of space between them. The kiss deepened even farther, she moaned softly against his mouth. He raised himself above her again, supporting himself with one hand and squeezing her left breast softly in his large, slightly callused hands. The rough feeling on her skin was unexpectedly nice, it created a nice friction between the two. He began rubbing her nipple in circles with his palm while he squeezed, and she moaned against him again. He chuckled slightly, and used his thumb to flick her nipple softly back and forth. She'd never been with a guy like this, and contrary to popular belief, he'd never been with a girl like this either. They let out low sounds between each other, feeling the vibrations in each others chests.

After what might have been quite a long time, or merely twenty minutes, the pace slowed, and they found themselves hungry once more. Both of them knowing that cookies would not satisfy them, they dressed again quickly, and he carried her all the way down to the Great Hall, setting her down for everyone to see - she was his now, that was that. As pudding came out, he nudged her slightly and put his arm around her. When she looked up at him, he was grinning that grin again - the one that could only mean he was up to something no good... or was that very good, now? She winked back at him, feeling coy. However, a nagging feeling hit Hermione when Draco mentioned school resuming. There was always the possibility that he might turn his back on her, or do something stupid. But she'd just push those thoughts away until they needed to come up, if they ever did. There was still plenty of time for making him realize he would want her to stick around long after second term. And plenty of time for late night snogging, as well...


	10. December 23rd - A Possibility

She was sore. And she knew exactly why. But that did not stop Hermione from attempting to deny it anyway. It could be a cold, maybe. Or some strange wizard disease that affected her muscles, one they could cure with a wave of the wand. But no - deep down, Hermione knew exactly why her chest and buttocks were tender, why she could not move without her shirt somewhat painfully pulling across certain points of her chest. No, she could not deny that last night, she had wonderfully, deliciously been with Draco Malfoy. Well, halfway been. She blushed at the thought of any of it having gone farther. Not that she was pushing the idea out of her mind entirely...

For the first time during break, she woke for breakfast. Olivia cleared her a spot at the end of the table, and Hermione obliged her request, cutting off any chance to sit next to Draco. This time, it was not just the morning after a spontaneous kiss from a challenge. It was about much more - an unspoken desire, a slow, smoldering physical need that pulled at her whenever she was near him. It was the day before Christmas Eve, there was still a bit of baking and wrapping to be done, and Hermione hoped she could concentrate on either of the tasks more than she'd be remembering the night before. As ideas of cookies and cakes, pies and puddings, filled her head, she found herself thinking less and less about Draco Malfoy - until he caught her eye across the Great Hall, of course. At that moment, her palms became sweaty, her breathing shallow, and it was all Hermione could do not to shout out loud. The oddity of the situation was definitely getting to her now - she could not connect the idea of past-Draco and present-Draco, and she admittedly had no idea what was to become of future-Draco. That afternoon in the room of requirement, Hermione was guarded. She sensed someone watching her yesterday while watching her eat cookie dough, and though she hated it, she was becoming quite paranoid. Someone was going to tell Harry and Ron, and they would throw an absolute fit, she was sure of it...

* * *

That night in the room of requirement, everyone was finishing their wrapping. Nobody wanted to leave it until the last minute and everyone was terribly excited for Christmas - especially Hermione and Draco. While he worked on wrapping all of his gifts - he claimed to be just over halfway done, which astounded everyone - Hermione made another few batches of cookies and a set of mince pies, also working on some cocoa. She watched him curiously from across the room. For Draco Malfoy, a smile at all - one that wasn't a self-satisfied smirk - was unusual. Up until a week ago, she'd loathed his very existence. Slytherin, her least favorite house, was automatically associated with Draco, her least favorite person besides You-Know-Who himself. He'd tormented her and made fun of her and her friends.

But these past few days, she hadn't seen him without a wide smile plastered across his face. It was a nice change.

* * *

Again, Hermione was baking while Draco was just finishing his wrapping. He was working on a particularly complicated set of presents - hers. Not knowing exactly what to get Hermione, he'd not made a decision at all, and gotten her everything that had caught his eye. She probably wouldn't be particularly happy with this, but at the time he did not care - he wanted to show her his appreciation for everything she'd been doing. He watched again as she mixed brownie batter in a large metal bowl, and his pulse quickened in anticipation. Once again, she scooped a finger around the rim of the bowl, glancing over her shoulder to see that no one was watching. Not noticing Draco, as he was hiding behind a rather large pile of gifts, she brought the batter to her mouth and sucked it off the tip.

He scowled, setting his coat on top of his lap and turning to face the other direction for the time being. _Not while there are others around, not while there are others around..._

* * *

Long after everyone else had left, Draco and Hermione were the only two people in the room.

"Alone again, Granger. Tut tut, we get ourselves into some strange situations."

"I suppose so." She shot a sidelong glance at him, batting her eyelashes slightly. She knew what he was inferring, and she wasn't going to let him at her that easily. "But as I really must be up to bed, you'll soon be the only person here."

He set his jaw. He had, in all honesty, been hoping that they could stay in the room together, alone for a while. Not that he was necessarily wanting to _do_ anything, but it wasn't impossible... he cursed under his breath. "Tired, Hermione?"

"Exhausted. And it's not even Christmas Eve, there's SO much to do tomorrow... I've also got to write to Harry and Ron before bed. They wrote me back this morning and they'll worry if I'm not prompt as usual."

"I see. I was hoping that we could spend a little time... alone. I mean, it's not like everyone else here doesn't already know we've been... spending time together. And I'd like to... talk. And maybe, well, just... spend some more time alone. If you catch my drift."

"Oh." She blushed. Of course she wanted to spend alone time with him as well, but she didn't think he might say anything about it outright. "Well, Draco," She took a few steps to him, setting her hands on his shoulders and letting them run down to his chest. "You know I'd love to stay down here with you as well for a while. But it's not like we're going to run out of time, right? All the time in the world." She smiled and left the last question off, the one where she wanted to ask him whether or not he'd be wanting to talk to and be with her after break, as well.

"R-right." He turned his head away. So much for that plan. It was silent for a few moments.

"Draco?"

He composed himself, smiling back down at her.

"Yes?"

"I'll see you straightaway in the morning. I'll even show up for breakfast."

"That's better then." He turned his head down, and she went on her toes to kiss him goodnight. The possibility that it might become a regular thing between them scared and excited them both.


	11. December 24th - A Heart

She was sore. And she knew exactly why. But that did not stop Hermione from attempting to deny it anyway. It could be a cold, maybe. Or some strange wizard disease that affected her muscles, one they could cure with a wave of the wand. But no - deep down, Hermione knew exactly why her chest and buttocks were tender, why she could not move without her shirt somewhat painfully pulling across certain points of her chest. No, she could not deny that last night, she had wonderfully, deliciously been with Draco Malfoy. Well, halfway been. She blushed at the thought of any of it having gone farther. Not that she was pushing the idea out of her mind entirely...

For the first time during break, she woke for breakfast. Olivia cleared her a spot at the end of the table, and Hermione obliged her request, cutting off any chance to sit next to Draco. This time, it was not just the morning after a spontaneous kiss from a challenge. It was about much more - an unspoken desire, a slow, smoldering physical need that pulled at her whenever she was near him. It was the day before Christmas Eve, there was still a bit of baking and wrapping to be done, and Hermione hoped she could concentrate on either of the tasks more than she'd be remembering the night before. As ideas of cookies and cakes, pies and puddings, filled her head, she found herself thinking less and less about Draco Malfoy - until he caught her eye across the Great Hall, of course. At that moment, her palms became sweaty, her breathing shallow, and it was all Hermione could do not to shout out loud. The oddity of the situation was definitely getting to her now - she could not connect the idea of past-Draco and present-Draco, and she admittedly had no idea what was to become of future-Draco. That afternoon in the room of requirement, Hermione was guarded. She sensed someone watching her yesterday while watching her eat cookie dough, and though she hated it, she was becoming quite paranoid. Someone was going to tell Harry and Ron, and they would throw an absolute fit, she was sure of it...

* * *

That night in the room of requirement, everyone was finishing their wrapping. Nobody wanted to leave it until the last minute and everyone was terribly excited for Christmas - especially Hermione and Draco. While he worked on wrapping all of his gifts - he claimed to be just over halfway done, which astounded everyone - Hermione made another few batches of cookies and a set of mince pies, also working on some cocoa. She watched him curiously from across the room. For Draco Malfoy, a smile at all - one that wasn't a self-satisfied smirk - was unusual. Up until a week ago, she'd loathed his very existence. Slytherin, her least favorite house, was automatically associated with Draco, her least favorite person besides You-Know-Who himself. He'd tormented her and made fun of her and her friends.

But these past few days, she hadn't seen him without a wide smile plastered across his face. It was a nice change.

* * *

Again, Hermione was baking while Draco was just finishing his wrapping. He was working on a particularly complicated set of presents - hers. Not knowing exactly what to get Hermione, he'd not made a decision at all, and gotten her everything that had caught his eye. She probably wouldn't be particularly happy with this, but at the time he did not care - he wanted to show her his appreciation for everything she'd been doing. He watched again as she mixed brownie batter in a large metal bowl, and his pulse quickened in anticipation. Once again, she scooped a finger around the rim of the bowl, glancing over her shoulder to see that no one was watching. Not noticing Draco, as he was hiding behind a rather large pile of gifts, she brought the batter to her mouth and sucked it off the tip.

He scowled, setting his coat on top of his lap and turning to face the other direction for the time being. _Not while there are others around, not while there are others around..._

* * *

Long after everyone else had left, Draco and Hermione were the only two people in the room.

"Alone again, Granger. Tut tut, we get ourselves into some strange situations."

"I suppose so." She shot a sidelong glance at him, batting her eyelashes slightly. She knew what he was inferring, and she wasn't going to let him at her that easily. "But as I really must be up to bed, you'll soon be the only person here."

He set his jaw. He had, in all honesty, been hoping that they could stay in the room together, alone for a while. Not that he was necessarily wanting to _do_ anything, but it wasn't impossible... he cursed under his breath. "Tired, Hermione?"

"Exhausted. And it's not even Christmas Eve, there's SO much to do tomorrow... I've also got to write to Harry and Ron before bed. They wrote me back this morning and they'll worry if I'm not prompt as usual."

"I see. I was hoping that we could spend a little time... alone. I mean, it's not like everyone else here doesn't already know we've been... spending time together. And I'd like to... talk. And maybe, well, just... spend some more time alone. If you catch my drift."

"Oh." She blushed. Of course she wanted to spend alone time with him as well, but she didn't think he might say anything about it outright. "Well, Draco," She took a few steps to him, setting her hands on his shoulders and letting them run down to his chest. "You know I'd love to stay down here with you as well for a while. But it's not like we're going to run out of time, right? All the time in the world." She smiled and left the last question off, the one where she wanted to ask him whether or not he'd be wanting to talk to and be with her after break, as well.

"R-right." He turned his head away. So much for that plan. It was silent for a few moments.

"Draco?"

He composed himself, smiling back down at her.

"Yes?"

"I'll see you straightaway in the morning. I'll even show up for breakfast."

"That's better then." He turned his head down, and she went on her toes to kiss him goodnight. The possibility that it might become a regular thing between them scared and excited them both.


	12. December 25th - A Gift

At last, after all this time wondering and waiting and hoping, it was Christmas. Snow was falling in thick sheets and clumps, covering the grounds in a fluffy blanket of white. Owls were flying in with the post, with gifts from back home and letters from friends wishing a happy christmas to all. As the sun rose, so did Hermione. Perhaps it was a bit early to be waking up, but she'd already been awake for a short while anyway, and there was no chance in hell she was going to be able to get back to sleep again. As she stretched, silk ran across her skin and she smiled. Draco. Last night, he'd given her pajamas; and in his own little way he had given her himself. While lying in bed, she'd been thinking of ways to return the favor. Another paper heart might have been cute, but she wanted to do something special for Draco, something to make him really remember his first real Christmas. When the thought finally came to her, she blushed. That would indeed be one way to make him remember.

* * *

Breakfast was rushed. Parcels were still dropping in frequently on the little table, marked for each student and tied with string. Hermione had stopped by the room of requirement on the way down - there was a huge pile of packages just inside the doors. Presents covered the floor around them, and as soon as it seemed everyone was finished, they were levitated up to the room. The excitement was almost tangible, floating among them like the sparkling snowflakes outside. It reminded her of Luna's concept of Wrackspurts - flying around the room, invisible. She could feel the excitement creeping in, permeating her skin and going straight through her. It was Christmas. It was time. There was a commotion as every student in the castle aimed to get through the door, carrying even more packages than had already piled up under the tree, overflowing despite Hermione's enlargement charm. Eyes widened as they entered - it was even bigger and better than any of them could have hoped for. Hermione charmed the room to include a large garbage chute for all of the paper waste and such. Finally ushering everyone into a semicircle around the fireplace, Hermione stood before them, glowing.

"Alright. I s'pose it's time to open gifts... they've all been sorted by student, and, please try not to make a mess of things. Don't be lazy throwing away paper. You _are_ witches and wizards. Levitate it. Enjoy!" There was a blur of people rushing to get their gifts. Shrieks and giggles filled the room as peoples wishes came true, desires fulfilled, and the chute clanged shut with each disposal. As Hermione passed out boxes and bags, she caught Draco looking at her from across the room - he must have snuck in after breakfast - and she smiled, quickly looking away. After what she'd read the night before, she was bashful, like a little first year or something. He'd completely gotten to her.

At last, she took a seat in a chair she'd pulled aside and began opening her own gifts. A sweater from Molly of course, and a book and some sweets from Ron and Harry. Some clothes and books from her parents, a scarf from Ginny, and a flower in a pot from Neville. When she looked back down at her supposedly diminished pile, however, there were now seven more gifts. Puzzled, she picked up the first. They were all wrapped in the same silver paper, tied with green ribbon. Once the colors registered, she knew automatically who had sent them. In fact, the sender stood just a few feet to the side, leaned up against the corner with smirk on his face and a warm feeling throughout himself.

The first was a pair of slippers. A complete separate pair from the first he'd gotten her, which were now currently on her feet. These were fuzzy, plush, and white. She set them aside with a smile. She knew exactly what he'd done. The next was a new coat. Wool, ridiculously warm, and fastened with fancy gold buttons. Another - a rather large gift certificate to Honeydukes. A new set of sugar quills. A large, moss colored mug. Cat treats. There was only one thing on her list, and she had a feeling that it was exactly what was sitting in the last box by her feet. She was not surprised to see gloves in the box, but she was surprised at the gloves the box contained. Black cashmere, just longer than normal gloves, and a perfect fit for her hands. They felt smooth and supple under her fingertips, she picked them up and slipped them on. She would not be removing these gloves until she had to.

* * *

Lunch was even quicker than breakfast. After all the gifts had been unwrapped, everyone was wearing new things or talking about what they'd gotten. Draco still did not approach Hermione, opting instead to let her come to him. He had admitted everything, and he was damned if he was going to stick himself out there like that again. He sat a few seats down and across the table from her, watching as she removed her gloves, set them in her lap, and replaced them as soon as she'd finished eating. After Lunch, they all ran back up to the room to get things ready for that night. There was cooking to do, and a projector to set up, and Hermione was in such a good mood it almost all didn't matter.

Draco had previously agreed to get things set up for the movies, and he did so quickly and without problems. After he'd finished, he walked straight up to her and began mixing a bowl of something he couldn't quite identify. With a start, she turned to look at him, and saw the blood rush to his cheeks. They hadn't spoken since the night before, since she'd read the message on the paper heart admitting all of his feelings for her. She reached across him to grab the salt, and their hands brushed against each other. That small bit of skin on skin contact make her entire body melt before her. She took in a shaky breath, and continued cooking. It was not yet time.

* * *

"I'd like to propose a toast." Draco's voice filled the room easily, he'd never had a hard time taking control of any situation and tonight was no different. The room fell silent and every head in the room turned towards his own. "To Christmas, and Hogwarts, and to Hermione Granger, who threw all of this with the idea of giving us all a proper Christmas. And succeeded, quite well." At the sound of her name, Hermione was startled. She raised her glass with the rest of them, and clinked her glass with those around her - including Draco. He'd chosen to sit directly across from her. They ate, they drank, and they were merry. Everyone gossiped about presents, and letters from home, and about Hermione and Draco themselves. Hermione pretended to ignore their remarks - she'd be giving her present to Draco as soon as everyone left, and she really hoped nobody could catch on and spoil the fun.

After they'd finished eating, it was near 6. Draco started up the projector and plopped onto the couch, beckoning to Hermione to sit with him. She obliged, settling into his side and snuggling there throughout all three movies. She smiled into his chest - suddenly she'd gotten the feeling that this was all she'd ever wanted.

* * *

Everyone left around 11 - a particularly late night around Hogwarts. After plenty of goodnight hugs and time spent gathering new things, everyone had finally left the room but Hermione and Draco, the latter of which leaned back in a chair, throwing a ball of paper into the air and catching it. Hermione waved her wand, and the mess of the day began cleaning itself. At least, on top of everything, she didn't have to do everything the muggle way. When everything finally seemed to be in order, Draco waved her over. Hermione took a breath before speaking.

"Draco, I..."

"Yes?"

"The letter. The heart."

"Ah. And?"

"Well... that was... very sweet of you. And fantastic."

"And?"

"And well... I don't exactly know what to say. It's been a whirlwind, Draco, and we've had a load of good times."

"Shocked, Hermione?"

"More than shocked. And a bit different as well. More like... surprised. Pleasantly surprised, but surprised."

"Well, I guess that's good."

"And Draco?"

"Yeah?"

She pulled a curious little bit of paper from off the counter. She must have been hiding it all night, there were no pockets on her dress and it hadn't been there before. She walked back to him and handed it over. It seemed to be a plain piece of wrapping paper, folded in half once and taped shut on one side. On the front was a gift tag, from Hermione to Draco. He studied it for a moment before starting to carefully peel back the tape. He didn't want to rip whatever was inside, and yet he was impatient. She smiled, taking another step towards him.

Inside was - nothing? Not quite nothing. On the paper inside, an arrow had been drawn it, pointing away from him.

Draco was startled. He didn't quite understand. What was this? But he looked at her, and her whole face lit up, and he sort of got it. She'd meant for him to look at the arrow and then follow it up to her. Hermione wasn't giving Draco nothing for Christmas - she was giving him herself.

* * *

Two hours later, Draco lead Hermione by the hand out of the room of requirement. It wasn't to say that they'd lost track of the entire time - no, that was the first hour. After that, they'd just laid down with each other and talked, playing with each others hands and hair and breathing heavier than they'd been before. He kissed her goodnight - a few more times, for good measure - and sprinted down the halls to the dungeons. Not that he was hurrying to keep out of trouble - even Filch and Mrs. Norris couldn't ruin his feelings right then.


	13. December 26th - A Revelation

Her head hurt. Her chest hurt. Her arms hurt. Her legs and hips and back hurt. Facing facts, Hermione was very sore after a very steamy night with Draco Malfoy. As his face popped into her thoughts, she winced, which in turn caused more pain. She let out a sigh. This was what she had wanted, right? To be with Draco. To give herself to him and show him she really enjoyed this time together. But if that was her intention, why did she suddenly feel like break was ending all too soon, and that reality would be harsh on their... well, whatever it was. Not quite relationship, definitely more than friendship. She groaned and rolled over. Breakfast was just not happening today. She did not go to the room of requirement after breakfast time, either. She instead used her time to pace across her dormitory, thinking of ways to show Draco that she wanted to keep this going into the next term, at least. An elaborate plan was written out, then thrown away. For once in her life, Hermione was perfectly content with just "winging it".

* * *

By the time she descended the stairs for lunch, she was confident that seeing Draco was a good thing, and that she could win him over entirely. He had, as usual, saved a place for her just next to him, and when she took it he smiled, but did not look at her. He did not immediately say anything, either, and the awkward silence between them spanned over too long of a time. After reaching for more food, Hermione was about to ask him how he was, before he spoke first.

"Thank You. For. That."

"For what?" She smirked. She wasn't going to make him say it, of course, but the fact that he wasn't avoiding her was a good sign.

"For... last night. That's probably the only gift I could have gotten that I would have liked."

"I see."

"And you... were fantastic."

She blushed. She hadn't expected him to say that at all. From her memory, she was awkward and inexperienced and nervous, she vaguely remembered injuring herself or Draco a few times each that night, and not knowing what to do a few times was more than embarrassing.

"Shut up. I had no idea what I was doing."

"You didn't really need to. It's a natural thing, I guess."

"And I guess you'd know all about that, then?"

"You'd be surprised..."

This stung quite a bit more than she'd expected. Tears were threatening to fall. He'd basically just told her that he'd slept with loads of girls just like he'd been with her only one night previous. She cleared her throat.

"Well. I'm not really all that hungry anymore, really. I'll just head up to the owlery, I'm sure I have something from Ron and Harry by now that I missed at breakfast."

Without giving him even a moment to convince her to stay, Hermione flew out of the Great Hall, and her tears betrayed her and ran down her face, a silent sign of defeat. Draco Malfoy was a player, a ladies man, he had no use for relationships and she should have seen that from the beginning. _I don't know what I was thinking, honestly... it's Draco Malfoy after all, whatever has happened over this break is just another thing to him, another fling. And once term resumes, I'm sure he'll be right back to letting Pansy hang all over him, I wonder if he's slept with her too..._ this thought brought a new wave of tears as Hermione made her way to the Owlery.

* * *

There was indeed a letter waiting for her- two of them, actually. Over the past week or so since break had started, Ron had taken to writing his own separate letters to her, asking questions about her plans and making odd commentary on things going on at the Burrow. She smiled at least when she saw that Ron's letter this time was much longer than Harry's. This was so unlike Ron, to take this much time for something that wasn't eating, sleeping, or Quidditch. She laughed at the thought of Ron writing a letter, seated at the table in the kitchen, concentrating hard on writing neat enough to be legible. She allowed herself to smile, despite her current frustration. Even if Draco was what he was, she would always have Ron and Harry. First was Harry's letter.

_Hermione,_

_Things have been well here, thanks for asking. Molly made a fantastic Christmas dinner, as she always makes the most amazing food, you know. Fred and George are here, staying for a few days in their old room to spend time with the family. It's been a riot with them here, as it always has been around those two. I'm wearing the traditional knitted sweater as I'm writing this to you, Molly got a picture of the group of us wearing them and I quite like it, and even though Ron thinks we all look ridiculous, he has to admit they are the warmest sweaters you can find anywhere. I can't believe there's still almost a week to go before we return to Hogwarts, but Hedwig's really been enjoying time here, so has Ron, he'll tell you all about that I'm sure. He's actually writing his own letters, I found it hard to believe at first. Alright, Molly's calling me downstairs, she probably needs us to peel sprouts or something... don't have too much fun without us, and thoroughly antagonize Malfoy for me if you haven't already._

_Yours, Harry._

Hermione smiled at his letter. It was like hearing Harry talk right in front of her, his letters were always just like little messages from wherever. When she read the part about Malfoy, her face fell slightly, but after letters from Ron and Harry it was hard to keep her down. She waited until she got back to her dormitory to read Ron's, she could tell from the multiple pieces of parchment that it was quite long, and a cozy afternoon in bed with some tea would be wonderful after a disastrous morning.

_Hermione,_

_I do love coming home, but I miss Hogwarts too. Mum's been nagging at me and Harry to do all these little odd jobs the whole time we've been here, stupid things that she could easily do by magic but that she makes us do the muggle way. Gives us some load about discipline and responsibility, she can forget all that if you ask me because as soon as I am 17, I will do everything by magic, all the time. How's Hogwarts? Malfoy being a prat? I figure I could tell him to eat slugs, but I probably shouldn't try that again, even with an alright wand. Christmas here went really well, it's just winding down now and everyone's exhausted already, Mum had everyone doing things all day after we opened presents, but I think we forgive her, the dinner was amazing. How was yours? I remember you saying you were going to cook it all in the room of Requirement. How did you get it set up so well? Can't wait to see it when we get back, but I can't believe there are still about seven days until we return. I never thought I would miss school so much. Well, it's not necessarily school that I miss, but you know. I don't know. Mum took this ridiculous picture of all of us in these sweaters, we look like some sort of deranged muggle tourist family in all sorts of different color sweaters, but it makes her happy so I don't mind I guess. Fred and George have been up to their usual bit, pranks and jokes and most of them on me. The best one though, was they made this potion for Mum to put on her plants, so that her garden would grow even bigger and brighter, and it worked really well. Of course, there was a problem, since they didn't test it, and every garden gnome in Ottery St. Catchpole was suddenly keen to get into our yard. We'll spend probably all day tomorrow getting them out. Throw the ruddy bastards right over the fence. Write back, right now! We've been waiting to hear from you and you've been taking ages to respond, Mum says I need to shut up and stop being impatient but I think I can be as impatient as I'd like, it doesn't really matter. And let me know how Christmas went at Hogwarts._

_Yours Always,  
Ron_

Ron's letters were, if possible, even more like carrying a conversation than Harry's. His stubborn, silly attitude showed through on every line. She pulled out parchment and a quill and began writing back to each of them at once. If nothing else could make her feel better after that stupid conversation at Lunch, letters to and from Ron and Harry would be the perfect fix.


	14. December 27th - A Misunderstanding

Hermione Granger was not going to let this get to her. It was only Draco, it had only been a week, and how stupid did he think she was, anyway? She couldn't have honestly believed that he would change her ways for her. Mousy hair, pale skin, the mud-blood, the enemy, Hermione. There was still plenty to enjoy of break, and Hermione was determined to make every minute count. After getting ready and once again skipping breakfast, she made her way down to the Entrance Hall, clad in her new coat and her old boots. In the Entrance Hall was a gaggle of random students that had come back on an earlier train or been dropped off by their parents after Christmas. She walked on past them out into the sun, snow crunching under her feet. An owl swooped low over the grounds, and rose gracefully back into the sky, undoubtedly delivering more post to the castle. She continued on around the grounds, by the hill, by the lake, and on the skirts of the Forbidden Forest. She thought a lot about the previous days, and how she'd earned something from all that planning and action - even if she was a little perturbed about Draco, she had made a Happy Christmas for students who wouldn't have done anything without her plans. She had brought together members of all four houses - even Slytherin! - to have a good time and help each other out. And that was more than enough for her.

She made her way back to the castle humming Christmas songs. She hadn't seen Draco since Dinner the night before, where she gladly accepted Olivia and Avery's request for her to sit with them, and avoided Draco entirely. He'd looked in her direction a few times, but she only ever caught it out of her peripheral vision. She'd hoped to find one of the two early again today, but she was distracted from this thought when she heard whispers from through a doorway.

"Well, I know, but have you ever heard him be this quiet? He hasn't said a word to me all day. Or anyone else, for that matter. I hope he wakes up before everyone else comes back, I don't even know what's happened but he's not answering anything and rarely comes out of his dormitory."

"That is strange, it's unlike him to be silent at all, he's usually leading conversations..."

"Exactly, and when I did see him earlier I went to hug him, and I said 'Hello Draco, have a nice time at the castle?' and he didn't even look at me! Just brushed me off and slammed the door."

Hermione recognized the first person to be Pansy, though she couldn't quite place the other person.

"Yeah, I don't know really. Some things happened over break while you were all gone, it was more than strange, to say the least... but I suppose we just have to wait it out. I do hope that he's back to normal by the time everyone else returns..."

"What do you mean, some things?"

Hermione finally placed a face to the second voice. It was one of the Slytherin girls that had stayed behind, who had seen Draco and Hermione together, who would hopefully know not to say anything...

"Well, he was with... a girl this break. He's been spending quite a bit of time with her since it started. They planned most of the Christmas activities we've had going on, it was wonderful! Sledding and baking and... oh shut up. We had a really nice Holiday here."

"Well, who was he planning it with? Who is this person that he's been spending time with?"

"I shouldn't say. You're not going to like it, and you know you would go after him right now if I told you. Well, I know you would."

"Fine. Keep it to yourself. All I know is, if he doesn't stop all this nonsense I'll pull him out of there myself. Come on, let's head to lunch."

Hermione slipped a few feet away to make it seem as if she'd just been heading to the Great Hall. When the girls walked out of the doorway, the younger girl waved at Hermione and smiled. Pansy looked disgusted. "What are you waving to her for?" She grimaced as if Hermione personally offended her, and stalked away. Hermione had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing - Oh, if only Pansy knew...

* * *

He just didn't get it. She'd just run off that day at lunch while they were talking, and she'd been avoiding him ever since. What had he done? What had he said? Hadn't she just given him the best Christmas present ever? Hadn't they just said that they'd like to keep it going throughout the term? He sat on his bed and punched his pillow into submission. What was happening? He'd been happy, so happy, and now she was just... running away. He could not let this happen. He couldn't.

She avoided him at Lunch too, and in all the time before Dinner. She sat at the opposite end of what was now two large tables, he couldn't save a seat for her after Pansy set her stupid self down next to him. Hermione glanced over only once, but didn't give him the time to signal that he'd like to talk before she was back jumping into another conversation about the festivities. He'd just have to find her before she left. He looked up once more to see her laughing and joking about someone almost throwing away a Honeydukes certificate, and then stared back down at his plate. His food was getting cold, but suddenly he wasn't very hungry anyway.

* * *

She felt a hand on her shoulder before she even got to the staircase. A firm grasp and such a large hand could only mean one certain Slytherin boy was standing just behind her. She felt his warm breath on her neck, and it made her shudder slightly. Something like that, just two days before, would have made her weak at the knees and perfectly willing to do whatever he asked. Today was different though. She reeled around to face him.

"Draco, I-"

"Shh. I don't want any bullshit. I've been hiding away in my dorm all day today and all night last night trying to think of what I said or did to make you avoid me. Was it Christmas? Do you regret that? Was it the conversation after? Did I offend you? I've been through a million options in my head and I can't figure out what went wrong, so please, please..." he grabbed both of her hands in his and gently held them. "Please tell me. Because I've been going absolutely mad in there."

She was stunned. She could not speak or breathe or even form a coherent sentence. "I, well... you. And... it's just..."

"I think you're missing a few words in there. Come on. Please talk to me."

She looked up into this eyes and felt something spark inside her. She was mad at him still, not for what he said but for how he was, and she knew that, even if his stare made her blush and stammer.

"W-well... if you really want to know, it's not anything you did or said... it's just... how you are. Who you are."

He looked puzzled. "Care to elaborate?"

"You're a playboy, Draco, girls love you, and I'm just... me. And when you said it the day after Christmas, or mentioned it, rather..."

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about? I said nothing of the sort, Hermione."

"Yes, you did! You said 'Oh it's a natural thing, I guess.' and I said 'And I guess you'd know all about that, then?' and then you said 'You'd be surprised...' with this smug look on your face and it was like you were gloating, right in front of me, about all those other girls and -"

"I was a virgin, Hermione."

"-it's just not right and... WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"I said, I was a virgin. You may have heard quite a few things about me Hermione, but I can assure you that none of them are true. Yes, girls like me, but no, I do not like almost any of them back."

"But you do like at least one of them back, then?"

"Only you."

She blushed. She'd had it all wrong... he was saying he knew it was natural because he hadn't known either. He'd been just as new at it as she had. And now he was telling her that there had never been another girl. She had been his first. His only. He'd given it to _her_. And she was shocked to tears.

"Draco, I... don't know what to say."

"Don't cry." He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "At least don't do that. Come here." He slipped his arms around her waist and her own arms automatically snaked around his neck. It was different then, wasn't it? Everything could go back to being happy now.

"I should tell you though, Draco, Pansy was awfully worried about you being all shut up, and then she wasn't very happy when one of the Slytherins that stayed waved to me..."

"Hermione."

"What? Yes?"

"I don't care about Pansy."

"Oh."

"Will you come with me?"

"Where to?" She was almost suspicious now.

"The room of requirement. We have a bit of making up to do."

She nodded and allowed him to lead her by the hand quickly up to the room. It took him a moment to get it to open to the right room for him, but as usual, he had planned it perfectly.

This room was much smaller than the room they'd used for the holidays. It was stone walls, stone floors, and huge stone fireplace on one wall. Just in front of the fire was a large, plush white bed with an ornate metal frame. The room held only those things, and didn't have room for much else. It was all they needed.

When he turned her towards him, something sparked between them again, and Hermione remembered that first kiss, as a challenge, and then the nights in the room of requirement, enjoying each other entirely too much...

He slipped his arms around her waist again, pulling her even closer yet to him. She didn't get a chance to look at him properly before his lips crashed down onto hers. He lifted her by her bum and brought her over to the bed, tossing her gently on her back. She scooted back against the headboard, and he charmed the bed to hold her by her wrists. She blushed, and blushed even more deeply when he charmed both of their shirts and her bra off and sent them flying to one corner of the room. He dropped his jeans and then went for hers, yanking them and her panties off in one movement. His face met hers again, and he trailed a line of kisses from her lips, to her neck, over her collarbone and down her chest. He left one kiss on each hard nipple, flicking each quickly with his tongue, and then down her stomach. She knew what was coming, but she could not pull his head away.

He flicked his tongue over her swollen nub, spreading her lips with his thumbs and gripping her ass. She was writhing in pleasure, but he was holding her hips steady with his hands. He waited just a minute before lowering and slipping his tongue deftly inside her. She cried out to him, shaking still. "Draco! Stop this!" He grinned up at her and obliged, trailing back up her body to meet her lips again. Their tongues swirled around for a few moments before he could feel himself harden against her. Her sharp intake of breath let him know that she felt it too. She turned her head, moaning against his neck. "Draco... don't make me wait much longer..." He grabbed his wand once more, only to cast a contraceptive charm on himself. Once it was safely back on the table, he turned back to her, taking in her beauty. Her eyes were open, pleading with him, and her legs were slightly bent up and closed, moving slightly against each other. She was thin, and yet curvy, and he never could have expected such a wonderful sight from her.

He crawled back to her, slowly pulling her legs apart and up, allowing him space to settle. He rubbed up against her core for a moment, making sure he was as hard as he could be, and before he entered her, he turned her face and looked her directly in the eyes. "Hermione..." and with that, he pushed himself inside of her. God, it wasn't so much that she was a natural at sex, there wasn't much to be a natural at he supposed, but she was so tight... he of course, wasn't exactly small himself, but the combination of the two made them both sharply take in air. It was a little painful now, but it would definitely be worth it. As soon as she didn't look like she was in pain, he slowly pulled himself back out of her, and then plunged in again. Suddenly, he could not take his time, but he could not move fast enough, thrusting relentlessly into her until finally, they both came to a climax at the same time. But something curious happened, instead of softening like he should have, he stayed hard. Hermione grinned and pushed her hips up against him again. He groaned, picking his wand up again to free her and then tossing it in the corner with their clothes. She took his lack of attention to her own advantage, coming up beside him and then being startled when he straightened up again. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down onto the bed on his back, and his wide grin told her that he liked where this was going.

She climbed on top, straddling him and rolling her hips. Her moist core ran the length of his cock, up and down from balls to tip, and his breathing came out in little wheezes, this was driving him crazy and that's exactly why she was doing it. She moved down his body, planting kisses as he had done, and his face lit up. He let his head fall back against the pillow and closed his eyes, shocked when she wasted no time and immediately took his whole length into her mouth. He watched her the whole time, her head bobbing up and down, tongue swirling around his shaft, and he could not contain himself, he moaned aloud. "'Mione... okay. Okay. Get back up here." She smiled and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He backed himself up against the headboard and she straddled him once more. Once he entered her again, he gripped her hips and pulled her up and down, pulling out and then burying himself deep inside of her. Her arms went around his neck and her chest was in his face, he sucked on the delicate skin there, watching it turn reddish purple all while he pulled her body up and down over his own. When neither of them had climaxed after several more minutes, he had an idea.

"Hermione... could I...?"

"Could you what?"

He ran his hands over her ass.

"I want to take you... from behind."

"Oh. Well. If you'd like, of course... I have no problem with -" But she did not get to finish her sentence. He pulled her up and rolled the both of them over, then pulled them both off the bed. The stone floor was cold under their feet, she giggled. He kissed her deeply, and once they slowed, he turned her around, bending her over the bed. It was even tighter here, though not entirely as pleasant. He leaned over her slightly, gripping at her hip with his left hand and reaching around to finger her with his right. He pounded into her, sending the bed scooting several inches across the floor so that they had to shuffle along with it every minute or so. After a long while, she came again and he pulled out, put her back on the bed, and thrust into her pussy once more. She shouted out his name and arched her back, he latched his lips onto her throat and sucked along while he fucked her harder than before. She straightened up only slightly and ran her fingers through his hair, grabbing at it and tugging slightly. He liked that, he did. They both climaxed for a second and final time, falling against each other on the bed.

And just like before, he walked her to her dormitory and kissed her goodnight. All was well.


	15. December 28th - A Hint

She was sore, yes, and she was bruised. But that did not at all mean that Hermione felt anything short of fantastic. The smile never faded from her face. Not when the water scalded her skin in the shower, not when she almost tripped down the staircase while distracted with thoughts of the previous night, and not even when Pansy almost choked on her toast after seeing Draco kiss Hermione good morning. It wasn't like floating on a cloud, like she'd read so many times before in her novels. It was more like a complete feeling of contentness, like nothing could go wrong. Quickly, Hermione made her diagnosis - she was in love. And she quite liked it. The post came in, she had letters from Ron and Harry. She'd have to check those soon. Also, though, there was a letter from Dumbledore.

_Hermione and Draco - There is never a bad morning for owl post! I require your assistance today, for a matter of a few hours. I'll just need some help checking random things around the castle that our dear caretaker might overlook. I request your presence in my office after lunch. -Prof. Dumbledore_

Not sure how to react, Hermione handed to letter to Draco.

"Damn. Looks like we won't be able to have much alone time today..."

"Oh I just realized that too. I wonder why he's asked us."

"It's Dumbledore, is there really any other reason?" He poked her ribs and she laughed, thinking that she was happier than she'd been in years.

* * *

At one, they climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office hand in hand. Once inside, Dumbledore walked out from around a corner. "Ah, I've been expecting you both. I see my assumptions were correct..." they dropped hands and blushed, he laughed. "Ah, no need. However, it seems that our caretaker Mr. Filch has missed a few decorations from around the castle, and it would be wonderful if the two of you could roam the halls and attempt to round them up for me... that's all I needed. It should only take a few hours..." The pair split up and set off around the castle, but they soon learned that Filch had missed way more than just a few things. By dinnertime, they were just finishing the last of the forgotten items. They met up in the Great Hall for dinner, and afterwards he left for his dormitory, too tired to do anything else. He kissed her goodnight and she walked up to the room of requirement, settling into a large chair by the fire again.

In a strange turn of events, she had gone from loathing Draco Malfoy to... well, maybe not quite LOVING him. She told herself that it honestly could not be that fast. She'd obviously had something with Viktor two years ago, but besides that she'd never really had a real relationship... this seems pretty close to it, if not the real deal. She ran through the break in her head. Getting mad when she thought he was just trying to play a trick on her by signing up... him actually helping, "You can call me Draco, you know."

Then on to the plans. The pictures of them setting up the tree, which were now tucked safely away in her trunk. The first sledding test runs, and that crash. Sitting down and writing all of those plans. And then the challenge... the first kiss. The conversation with Dumbledore about Draco having more to him than meets the eye. The night on the couch. The baking, and present wrapping, and more sledding. Every moment, every smile, had been with or because of Draco. Yes, there had been that slight awkward misunderstanding, but it had been more than smoothed over, and now things were better than ever. It was comfortable, and she liked it. Before bed, Hermione decided to finally reply to the letters from the boys, and to give them a little surprise of her own.

_Harry and Ron,_

_Sorry I don't have much time to reply to each of you separately. You've been staying out of trouble, I hope? Christmas around the Burrow sounds fantastic, and I do wish I could have been there. Everything around here went particularly well, everyone had fun and it was most pleasant. I really do want a copy of that picture of you all in the sweaters, I wore mine all day on Christmas and I've been wearing it whenever I go out as well, I really don't see why you both complain so much about them sometimes as they really are quite warm and comfortable. Ron, tell Molly thank you for me again, I love mine. I do think that I have a little explaining to do, I should probably let the both of you know something before you come back -_

Hermione stopped. She couldn't write it. Not to Ron and Harry, not to her best friends. She settled for enclosing just a copy of third picture she had taken that night not so long ago, of all of the students gathered in front of the roaring fire, arms around each other and smiling. Not surprisingly, Draco was standing just next to her, his arm tight around her waist. The best part of this picture, however, was the fact that while everyone else was looking directly into the camera lens, Draco's eyes were fixed on her. She re-wrote her letter.

_Harry and Ron,_

_Sorry I don't have much time to reply to each of you separately. You've been staying out of trouble, I hope? Christmas around the Burrow sounds fantastic, and I do wish I could have been there. Everything around here went particularly well, everyone had fun and it was most pleasant. I really do want a copy of that picture of you all in the sweaters, I wore mine all day on Christmas and I've been wearing it whenever I go out as well, I really don't see why you both complain so much about them sometimes as they really are quite warm and comfortable. Ron, tell Molly thank you for me again, I love mine. I've enclosed a photograph taken from a few days before Christmas, while we were all decorating. I feel that it will explain things much better than I could ever do with words. I look forward to seeing both of you in just four or five days, I'll explain more later. Send my love to the family._

_Yours, Forever  
Hermione_

She figured that was as good as she could get without telling her two best friends that she was fraternizing with the enemy. Hermione was going to have a _very_ interesting time when term began again...


	16. December 29th - A Reply

She was already nervous less than five minutes after she'd woken up. After she'd written the letter and enclosed the photograph, she snuck up to the owlery to send it off to Harry and Ron. They could already have it by now, if they were up... it was only 7:30 but there was a chance, she supposed. She only hoped that when they figured it out, they wouldn't completely hate her...

* * *

Ginny Weasley woke up early. She liked to do this some mornings, waking before the rest of the family to fix herself a cup of tea or coffee and read the paper at the kitchen table or on the roof. It was her own little way of escaping from the madness that was her family (and it's not unwelcome guest) for just a short while before another hectic day. She was interrupted, however, by a tapping at the window. Midway through an article on more mysterious disappearances, she glanced up at the window to see a large tawny owl that she recognized from Hogwarts, gripping an envelope in its beak. She opened the window and retrieved the letter, petting the owl on its head before it flew back to the castle. She looked at the outside of the envelope to see no To, but instead a From: Hermione. Delighted to hear about how things were going back at school, she opened the envelope thinking she might find the detailed report one might expect from Hermione Granger. She found instead something curious : A very short piece of parchment, sitting in front of a photograph. She read the curious little note first.

_Harry and Ron,_

_Sorry I don't have much time to reply to each of you separately. You've been staying out of trouble, I hope? Christmas around the Burrow sounds fantastic, and I do wish I could have been there. Everything around here went particularly well, everyone had fun and it was most pleasant. I really do want a copy of that picture of you all in the sweaters, I wore mine all day on Christmas and I've been wearing it whenever I go out as well, I really don't see why you both complain so much about them sometimes as they really are quite warm and comfortable. Ron, tell Molly thank you for me again, I love mine. I've enclosed a photograph taken from a few days before Christmas, while we were all decorating. I feel that it will explain things much better than I could ever do with words. I look forward to seeing both of you in just four or five days, I'll explain more later. Send my love to the family._

_Yours, Forever  
Hermione_

She set the letter back in the envelope and looked at the photograph. At first glance, it was just a picture of a group of 20 or so students in front of a large, lit fireplace. Everyone looked happy, arms around each other and laughing or smiling at something that Ginny could not see. The students waved at the camera, then said something to a neighbor. Upon searching for Hermione, however, Ginny was most surprised to see who was standing next to her. Tall, chisled looks, and pale, Draco Malfoy was unmistakable among the others. The strangest part, however, was not that Hermione and Draco were quite close to each other, or that they appeared to be holding onto each other very comfortably. No, the most surprising element in the photograph was that Draco Malfoy was smiling and laughing, eyes glinting with some kind of cheer and happiness, all the while focused completely on Hermione.

She put the photograph back in the envelope, marched upstairs, and knocked on Ron and Harry's door continuously until a very sleepy green eyed guest opened the door.

"Whasgoinon?"

"It's Hermione. You should take a look at this."

Ginny's comment confused Harry and scared Ron straight out of bed. The pair followed Ginny into better light downstairs, and read the letter then looked at the picture.

Harry finished first. "Honestly, I don't see what the problem is, or what she means... it's just a bunch of students by a fire."

Ron was just finishing reading and picked up the photograph when Ginny said "Yeah, but look who Hermione is next to. Etcetera."

Harry stepped over to look over Ron's shoulder at the photograph one more time. They both spotted her at the same time, and their looks of confusion quickly fell to shock, and then back to confusion.

"I don't understand..." Ron scratched his head.

"Why... Hermione... Malfoy?" Harry couldn't even form complete sentences.

"I don't know either, but you should really find out. Just don't be so thick and get angry at her. Don't be boys. Just ask. Be curious."

"How are we not s'posed to be angry? That's Draco, eyeing Hermione!" Ron stood, pacing.

Harry stood straight again and walked back over to Ginny. "I don't know... how to... can you help?"

"I suppose so. Get me some parchment and a quill."

When Ron returned with the required objects, jaw practically dragging on the floor, Ginny set them in front of Harry. "Write. She'll recognize the handwriting if I do it myself."

Harry took the quill limply in his hand. He was not sure how to begin a letter asking one of his best friends how she was in such a situation with the enemy. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Repeat after me _. Hermione, ..."_

When the letter was finished, and signed by the both of them, they attached it to Pigwidgeon and sent it back to Hogwarts. All they could do now, was wait for a reply...

_Hermione,_

_Imagine our surprise upon opening your letter. We were expecting the usual update, and instead found this rather unusual bit of information. We feel that a bit of an explanation is required, as we don't really know what the specifics are. Ginny says I'm supposed to say we're 'curious', thought I can't say that that's even close to how Ron actually feels, he looks as if he might blow up at any second. At first I didn't even notice that Draco was staring at you like that. Ginny thinks I'm writing something about how we just want to know what happened. I guess that's true, we really do want to know what happened. I guess it's really just a shock, and to be honest it feels like a little bit of a betrayal. You remember that he's Draco, right? You remember all of the things he's done to us, and all of the things he's called you and said to you over the years? I guess I just don't understand how it happened. Please explain. We're going mad over here. Ron might jump out a window and I might pull out all my hair and the only sane one left will be Ginny, and that just wouldn't do. Help._

_Yours,_

_Harry and Ron_

* * *

At lunch, Hermione took her usual place next to Draco.

"You know, love, we really do need to get started on New Years planning... the activities aren't over yet. I've already been getting together a few things, and I bet nobody has any idea what we've been up to."

Hermione nearly choked on her sandwich. "Right, right. We do." _He is referring to the earliest plans for New Years, not the fact that you are lovers._ "Lots of planning. I'll meet you in the room of requirement with a few students this afternoon. About four? I have some reading to catch up on until then..." She kissed him farewell and then stepped out towards the dormitories. _On second thought... maybe I'll check the owlery first._

 

* * *

There was already a letter from Harry and Ron that had gotten there apparently hours ago, probably just missing the breakfast post. The owl in question was curled up under itself, scroll tied to its leg. Hermione untied it carefully and stole away to her dormitory, falling back on the bed and holding the still wrapped scroll in her hand. She dared not open it yet, her heart was near ready to burst out of her chest and onto the floor. She took the photographs out of her trunk and laid them out next to each other. Hermione sitting, wobbling slightly on Draco's shoulders and placing the star on the tree, looking at the camera and back a few times. Hermione throwing her arms around Draco, hugging him for the first time ever, huge smiles on their faces. The group shot where - she'd just fully realized that his attention was focused completely on her, everyone laughing in the moving photographs. They'd had amazing days and - Hermione realized with a blush and a grin - amazing nights, and sooner or later it was going to go down one road or another. She just had to wait and see which one. Just before she was to meet the others down at the room of requirement, she pushed herself to open the letter. After she'd finished reading, she wasn't sure if she was relieved or not. Ginny apparently was level-headed and curious. Ron was shocked, maybe angry or upset, but that was his own bloody fault after all. Harry was just confused, and a little perturbed. It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either. She'd been expecting a hailstorm, and all she got was a few rain showers. That would have to do for now.

* * *

"Alright. Is that it then?" By dinnertime, Hermione and a select small group had planned a new years surprise for those left at Hogwarts. They would be throwing a lavish party, though small, for the now hundred or so students that were at school. They would use the same room as before, minus the kitchen but adding a large refreshment table. The suits of armor would be waiters, bringing around hors d'oeurves and champagne, and there would be gold and silver streamers around the whole place. For the countdown, there would be a large clock on the wall, making a very loud ticking sound every second for the last fifteen seconds before midnight. And at the last second, confetti, streamers, and balloons in wild colors would shower down over the guests, plus whistles and bells floating around and ringing in the new year. It was easy, really, just a few charms on some old newspapers to color them and make them shiny, some balloons bought from in town, and the other things were all easily found at Hogwarts or charmed out with a wand. They'd enlarge the room a little more the day before, and decorate, then have someone guard the outside until it was time for the party the next night. Hermione, though excited, wished that Ron and Harry would be there for New Years, to see that her and Draco really were happy.

The meeting ended, and everyone headed back downstairs for Dinner. Hermione, on the arm of Draco, asked a question.

"Draco... has anyone, well, said anything to you? About us?"

He smirked slightly. "Yes, though I assume you know the biggest loudmouth would have to be Pansy."

"Oh. Alright. It's just... I just told Ron and Harry."

"And?"

"Well, Ginny seemed not too bothered. Harry just seemed confused. And Ron sounded like he might jump out a window."

"Brilliant. I won't have to worry about the Weasel hexing me when they return then?"

"Oh, honestly. I'd really hope you can stop this nonsense about my friends. Because they are my _friends_ , and if this is going to happen, you're going to have to put up with a lot of time with them."

"Oh, how am I going to live?" He nudged her. "I think I can handle them. We'll just have to see if they don't kill me first."

"I sure hope not. That would be dreadful."

They laughed and continued down the corridors to the Great Hall, optimistic as ever.


	17. December 30th - A Reminder

Hermione replied to Ron and Harry after Dinner the previous night, and once she'd gotten to the owlery after breakfast, she was not surprised to see that they had not replied yet - they would be sleeping in, of course. She pulled out her own copy of her reply and sat on the steps outside, re-reading it once more.

_Ron, Harry, and Ginny:_

_I know. I'm sorry. That must have been a bit of a shock. But I still suppose you should hear the whole story. As soon as I put up lists for people to sign up to participate, Draco's name was on the lists. I thought he was just trying to ruin everything, but he assured me that those were not his intentions. Still wary, I recruited him to help get everyone together to start getting ideas together. He did exactly as asked, and more. In fact, he funded the entire thing! He paid for all of the food and other costs, and he also bought a present for every single person left at Hogwarts, staff included. (To be honest, he actually bought me every present I asked for, and then some.) He's... well, he's changed. I don't know how else to explain it to you. He's been really sweet and helpful. And, well, we're sort of... together. Very much so. He makes me ridiculously happy, it's brilliant. And I really hope that you all might grow to like him, or at least tolerate him, because we're going to be spending a lot of time together. It's sort of a crazy story, and I won't make you listen to it unless you're honestly interested, but I just hope that you can be happy for me and what makes me happy, even if that thing is Draco. I've enclosed two other pictures from the same day. I hope it shows you just how serious I am about him._

_All my Love,  
Hermione_

She was still nervous. She'd explained it in the best way possible, but Ron of course was always known to over-react, and Harry had his own ways of dealing with everything. Hermione retreated back down the stairs to her dormitory, eager to take a nice nap before lunch and then setting up for the party tomorrow. There was still so much to do, and waking up the past few mornings to see Draco was making her very tired...

* * *

Startled, she awoke from her nap to find an owl tapping on her window. Lunch must have already passed, it must have found a way to get straight to her. She opened the window slightly to a cool wind and an outstretched leg, taking the letter quickly so the owl could fly up and find some place warm in the owlery. A real storm had just started, and the chill hit Hermione as soon as her feet registered the freezing stone floor beneath her feet. The scratchy writing on the outside of the letter indicated that it was from Harry. She checked her watch - 2:00. She'd well missed lunch, the rest of the students were already setting up probably and - _take a breath, Hermione. They can handle it._.. She sat back down on the bed with a promise to herself that she'd go find them as soon as she was done reading this letter. It was actually three letters, she soon realized, all packed up in the same envelope. The first one she read was Ginny's.

_'Mione_

_A shock is an understatement. DRACO MALFOY? Sorry I couldn't exactly be totally honest in the last letter. But Ron insister on writing his own letter this time, and so I snuck my own in here as well. But really, Hermione, Draco? There are two highly opposite sides to this. One: He is evil. Pure and utter evil. If he has changed, as you have said, then so be it, but you have to know how we usually think of Draco. You said it yourself, your first instinct was that he was going to ruin everything! From what you've said though, he's sweet and helpful and obviously generous. It's just definitely a shock to the average person's system. However, there is also point number Two: He IS ridiculously good looking. I've never admitted it to anyone else on this planet, but time and time again every girl in Hogwarts has to have asked herself, how can evil have such gorgeous eyes? Such a dashing smile and chisled chin and he's bloody tall, but... well you know where I'm going with that. It's just a little hard to believe. Not that you aren't gorgeous yourself, but you've never really believed in your looks. He, apparently though, sees them too, so you MUST now not tell me I'm being irrational when I tell you that you look good. Wow. Draco Malfoy. I noticed you used his first name. I assume that was the first step, going from Granger/Malfoy to Hermione/Draco. Sounds cute, I will admit... alright. The boys are bugging me to stop writing. I keep getting distracted and this could have been twice as long as it is. All my love. Good luck. I truly am happy for you._

_Love, Always  
Ginerva_

The next letter was Harry's.

_Hermione,_

_Alright, I'm not sure what to say to that. It's obviously a shock. But, I guess whatever makes you happy. Not that it pleases me one bit, but if you need me to keep my mouth shut, I will... well, I can't promise anything. But I'll try. Ginny's writing up a storm over there, I'm not sure what all that's about. Ron is too. I seem to be writing the least. I guess I'm speechless. I never would have thought one of my best friends would end up with one of my worst enemies. I am never letting you stay back at Hogwarts, ever again. I'll try to keep Ron from offing himself. He's quite grouchy. Can't wait to see you in just three and a half days. We've missed you._

_Always,  
Harry_

And then the one she feared most. Ron's.

_Hermione,_

_Imagine my surprise, when the girl I might have hoped to be mine, sends us a letter saying she's now with, in my professional opinion, the worst person in the world besides You-Know-Who himself. I don't mean to be harsh. Actually, yes I do. What are you thinking? It's MALFOY. DUH. You're supposed to be the smart one, but now you're running off with him! I thought we had something. Now I don't even know what to think. Cheers I guess._

_Ron_

His had hit the hardest, she knew it would. She had, of course, felt something for Ron in the past, but... he never made his move. He never actually said anything, or even acted like it sometimes. It was barely common knowledge in the group, and she was trying not to let it upset her. She just had to keep reminding herself that she was happy here. With Draco. No matter how hard she tried, however, Ron's letter was a stabbing little reminder, each time she re-read it, that the freckle faced boy she'd loved all these years, had loved her too. And that she'd absolutely broken his heart.

* * *

"Is that everything, then?" They'd missed dinner. It was almost nine o'clock. She was absolutely exhausted. However, the room of requirement once again looked absolutely magical. Besides the fact that, of course, it _was_ magical. She laughed slightly at her own joke. The room was larger than it had been for Christmas, just right for throwing a new years party for what she had heard to be one hundred and twenty students and staff. The walls was draped with gold and silver fabric, as well as it was draped overhead to create a high, shimmery appearance for the whole room. Everything had been charmed to fall from the drapery at midnight, and the large clock was already hanging on the wall, waiting to bring in the new year. Hermione let out a sigh. Turning to the fireplace, the Christmas tree remained, now with pictures from the festivities hanging from its branches. The kitchen was gone, replaced by a very long, draped table. Set on it were serving plates, some with samples still on them from when they had tried foods out for the party. The large punch fountain stood in the center, punch flowing from the topmost point of a very close replica of Hogwarts itself. There were lights set above the ceiling drapes as well, casting a rosy-gold glow over the space. In short, it was wonderful, and warm, and perfect for new years. The last of the staff and helpers filed out, while Hermione and Draco put the finishing touches on the place. They passed on the invitation to head down to the kitchens for a late dinner, and instead opted for the leftover samples and a serious chat.

"I've gotten letters from my friends," Hermione finally blurted out. "And only Ginny is really happy for me. Harry says he is, but he's just being supportive, I know him. And Ron..."

"Ron's destroyed, isn't he?" Draco stopped putting enchantments around the place. "It's not like it's news."

"Well... yes. He is. But I think... he'll come to. Eventually. He's just... he feels like he lost some competition. Like he lost me. But... he's the one who never made a move."

"Yeah, well, his loss I guess. Does it bother you?"

"Yes. To be honest, it really does. They're my best friends. At least I know Ginny is alright with it..."

"That's one down, two to go. Sorry. Not helpful."

"Don't worry. I'm just nervous about them returning." She felt a pair of strong arms slip around her waist.

"And you have every reason to be. I'm a bit scared myself. Potter's got a knack for dueling."

She rolled her eyes and leaned into him, finally lowering her wand. "That he does. Ron does too, you'd actually be surprised..."

"The last time Ron Weasley tried to hex me, he vomitted slugs all day. Surprised is the least you could say."

Again, she rolled her eyes and laughed. "This is true." He turned her around and smiled at her. She loved seeing his smile... it was something she'd never gotten to appreciate before this break, only seeing it when it meant he'd done something negative. He picked her up - she squealed - and set her down on the couch, kissing her fiercely. She thought of how happy he made her, and then it faded into Ginny being happy, which unfortunately then moved to Ron... she pulled away from Draco. "I... not tonight. I can't. It's... too hard. Right now."

He frowned, but pulled himself off her. "I see. Well. I'll try not to let that get to me. I suppose... it's difficult for you. After telling them. I'll just head to bed then." He gave her a peck on the lips and left. Suddenly, Hermione felt worse than she would have if all three of her good friends had hated her - because she sort of couldn't believe herself.


	18. December 31st - A Beginning

She felt dreadful. And she knew precisely why. It was not the cold, though that might have had a hand in her pounding headache. It was a combination of things. Moving backwards, it started with turning down Draco for another night alone. She'd had her reasons, but he'd seemed so disappointed. Then back to the letters from her friends. Ginny's was the only positive one, and Ron was absolutely heartbroken. She'd kept this secret from them, her best friends. And now that it was out... she didn't feel any better. Not one bit. It was well past ten in the morning when she rose from bed. There were still preparations left for the party, even though she'd thought she'd gotten everything last night. She made a mental checklist of everything she had to do before tonight, and as the list grew, so did her headache. She wrote back to her friends, a task she'd been attempting to put off but could no longer see how.

* * *

_Ginny,_

_Your enthusiasm on the topic is greatly appreciated. Harry's shocked speechless and Ron seems about to off himself, do watch out for me, will you? It seems terrible of me to say such a thing, especially when it's because of me and Draco that he's like this, but it really was his own fault. He should have made his move. I'd always had feelings for him. His loss, I guess? I can't wait to see you in just over a day. At least you, of all people, will be supportive and eager to listen._

_Yours,  
Hermione. _

 

* * *

_Harry,_

_I'm terribly sorry. This much come as a huge shock to you, but I had to warn you before you came back. I assure you, I'm completely honest in all of this and I really hope you honestly can be happy for me. I miss you all, and I'm looking forward to seeing you and proving to you how much he has changed and how happy we are. Trust me, I've thought this through, and I know that this is what is right, and this is what feels right and makes me happy. I'll see you soon._

_Always,  
Hermione_

* * *

_Ron,_

_I can't imagine how you must be feeling. And I'd like to not have to say this at all, but it really is your own fault. You had years to make a move, to actually tell me how you felt, and you didn't do anything. I'm happy now, and I hope that can eventually make you happy too, even if it makes you highly upset at the moment. If it helps, I'll try to keep the mention of him down when I'm with you, and I'll try to ease you both into it. You know I'll always love you, even if it's not in the way you might still hope._

_Yours,_   
_Hermione_

* * *

At lunch, she was quiet and so was he. Her irrational fears were quieted though, by the fact that it wasn't the awkward brush off last night that was keeping him quiet - it was just comfort. His arm still clung around her waist, even while they ate, and he still glanced in her direction, smiling, every once in a while. She liked that they could simply sit in each others presence, enjoying that they were simply near each other. It was almost enough to make her forget everything else in the world.

* * *

"Decorations?"

"All Check."

"Things for the Countdown?"

"Also check. I put them up myself. Honestly, Hermione, we've been through this three times."

"So you charmed up the confetti, streamers, balloons...?"

"Confetti, streamers, balloons, bells, everything."

"What do you mean by everything?"

"I mean, check."

She glared at him. "Refreshments?"

He sighed and turned his head, checking the table - now full of food. "Check. I had them bring up all four things in case you changed your mind."

She blushed. He already knew her too well. "And everything is ready. Alright. What's the time?"

"Dinner is in ten minutes. Come on."

The pair went down to dinner, stopping many time to answer questions about that nights extravaganza. Questions about what they should wear (semi-formal), should they bring anything (no), do anything (just show up), when (starting 45 minutes after dinner), where (room of requirement), and so many other questions that, surprisingly, Draco handled for her. After a quick meal, everyone rushed to their dormitories to prepare. Draco kissed Hermione goodbye and headed back down to the dungeons, and Hermione quickly realized that she didn't have a single thing to wear. On walking up the stairs, she closed her eyes, going through every piece of clothing in her trunk. There was a green sweater, but it wasn't nice enough... a nice set of robes that was just a tad too small, but that didn't seem appropriate either. She finally decided that, if there was one thing she was good at, it was magic. And that's how she'd figure it out. She got to work as soon as she walked in, shortening the robes and closing them in the front to create a slight v-neck, knee length dress. Pleased with the results, she quickly showered, charmed her hair into a neat french twist, and put on a little makeup before heading to the room of requirement. With a spritz of perfume she'd gotten for her birthday - for very special occasions - she stepped out of the Gryffindor common room, only to run smack into Draco. He smiled and caught her around the waist, steadying her. "In a rush? You smell nice." She blushed, and he took a step back. He shook his head, and she frowned. What was wrong with what she was wearing? As if he could read her mind, he said "You look like a nun, Hermione."

"I beg your pardon! I look perfectly presentable."

"McGonagall probably owns a better fitting dress. Here, let me..." with a flick of his wand, the bottom 8 inches of the dress fell off, so that it was just above mid-thigh. Another flick, and the slight v-neck went even lower, revealing some not unremarkable cleavage. With one last flick, the dress changed shape, forming to her thin body around every curve, while it fell away from her just slightly at the legs. She was shocked, but not unhappy with the result. She looked better than she had in years. Looking at her plain black flats, he made one more adjustment, and suddenly Hermione felt her heels rise at least three inches into the air. He'd turned them into a cute pair of peep-toe stilettos. She didn't mind that at all. He took her arm and bent to whisper something in her ear, but stopped suddenly.

"While I do enjoy a nice open area of your neck, you can loosen up a bit, Granger."

She sighed and pulled the pins out of her hair, making it cascade down around her shoulders in soft waves. "Happy?"

"Deliriously. Come on."

* * *

It was only ten and the party was already in full swing. Everyone in the castle had turned up looking nice and cheerful, except Filch, who stood messy and angry in the corner. The partygoers paid him no attention, however, because the air of the room was magnificent. The glimmering fabric, the clink of glasses, and the sounds of laughter and merriment were all around. Hermione was finally able to let out a breath and relax. Everyone was having a great time. She sat in a chair on the side of the room, and very quickly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You've done a fantastic job." Draco kissed the top of her head, and then her hand. "I wish everyone could have been back to see this, and see how fantastic you are."

"Thank you, Draco. I do think I've done alright."

At that moment, a very frazzled looking Pansy Parkinson appeared, some sort of drink having apparently been spilled on her leg. "Draco. I need to talk to you. Alone. Now."

"We have nothing to discuss."

"Draco. Come talk to me. I am your friend, right? And I have to say something."

"Parkinson, as I'm sure I know the nature of your request, I'm afraid I'll have to decline on both counts. I will not go anywhere with you, and you are not my friend if what I hear you've been saying is true."

She gaped at him for a moment before glaring at Hermione and storming off, spilling more punch everywhere. Hermione could not help but laugh, the whole sight was slightly ridiculous.

" _Since when has he called me 'PARKINSON?'"_ At this, they both laughed. The crowd parted to let her through, screaming and groaning the whole way out the door.

At half past eleven, the guests were starting to get antsy. The countdown was in less than half an hour, and everyone was wondering what our two party planners had in store. As the minutes passed, the clock on the wall seemed to become more and more of a topic in conversation. In the last five minutes, the suits of armor set down their trays and stood still against the walls. The fabric rippled from the movement around the room. The hum of conversation turned to a roar as people looked for a special someone for the countdown, or friends to cheer with, or champagne to toast with. Hermione, of course, was perfectly content on the sidelines. And yet, Draco, of course, was not. When the first click came from the clock signaling fifteen seconds, he picked her up in one swift movement and moved her to the center of the floor. People cheered and yelled greetings at the unexpected couple until he set her down.

_SEVEN! SIX! FIVE!_

Draco took her face in his hands. "You are... amazing."

_FOUR! THREE!_

"I try." She smirked up at him.

_TWO! ONE!_

She pushed even farther up on her toes, and he bent down slightly so that they were just an inch apart.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Cheers erupted from everyone in the room as Draco closed the distance between them and kissed her. Confetti, streamers, and balloons fell from the ceiling. The resounding laughter and shouting continued. Moments later, fireworks went off above all of their heads, Draco's own addition. As Hermione and Draco kissed, wrapped tightly around each other, and cameras flashed, and friends and fellow students joined together, the new year began. When they finally pulled apart, the cheers were still going on.

"Happy New Year, Draco." Hermione's eyes absolutely sparkled.

"Only if it's with you."

As she reached back up on her tip toes to kiss him again, a particularly bright flash went off. When they pulled apart, Hermione could swear she saw the blonde hair of Olivia running away. She rolled her eyes, laughing. Draco wrapped her into a tight hug and Hermione took a moment to think.

_Yes, this is the ending of one particularly interesting year... it's also the ending of what was before, and so many other things, but... it's also a beginning. A new year. New friends. And Draco..._

She turned back up to smile at him, and when he smiled back, she knew everything was going to be alright.


	19. January 1st - A Secret

_New Years still..._

Maybe she'd had a touch too much champage, maybe it was just that Draco had told her it would be a happy year if it was with her, but Hermione was feeling near delirious. She stood on the edge of the floor, where people were mingling and taking photographs still. It was near two. There were more refreshments out, and Hermione was perfectly content sitting on the sidelines, observing the partygoers while the party died down. Within a few minutes, she felt a presence at her right. She looked over to see the silver hair and beard of Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Granger. I must commend you on the spectacular arrangement here."

"Th-Thank you, Professor."

"An additional twenty points to Gryffindor. And Hermione, do have a Happy New Year." As he finished his statement, he inclined his head towards someone about to join them. Someone, of course, being Draco Malfoy. He smiled a knowing little smile and departed, leaving Draco with a very confused face.

"What was that all about?"

"Just wanted to wish me happy new year. And give me house points."

"Lucky. I think the only professor that's ever given me points has been Snape."

"I can't imagine why."

He bumped into her and nodded towards the door. "Come on. I'll walk you back up to your dorm. You look tired."

"But I have to clean up! And I am not tired. I'm perfectly fine."

"Sure. But no, you don't. I've arranged for that to be taken care of."

"By whom?"

"Magic. Just a moment. _Sonorous._ Excuse Me? Everyone? Hello?" The room fell silent and everyon looked at Draco. "Sorry, it's about time for everyone to head to bed, Headmaster's orders... if you could help by cleaning a few things up before you leave. It's not that hard. You are witches and wizards, after all." Everyone laughed at the surprisingly cheerful Draco. "Thank you everyone, for coming up and enjoying the festivities. How about a round for Hermione?" Applause and cheers came from around everyone. "Alright. Thanks! Just clean up some and head out! _Quietus._ See?"

"I didn't even know you knew the charm. Thank you."

"Come on. You're obviously tired." He picked her up once more and carried her up the stairs to her dormitory, kissing her goodnight again. She shuffled straight to bed. She really was tired.

* * *

_That Day..._

Hermione slept through breakfast. She would have slept through lunch as well, if Olivia hadn't come in to make sure she was still alive. It was near noon, but she had no reason to be up. She took her time getting out of bed and getting ready for the day. In 24 hours, her friends and everyone else would be back, and things would be more than a little hectic. Draco had promised her last night that they'd go for one more walk in the snow that afternoon, before term began and her attention would be split with school. She headed down to lunch with Olivia and sat between her and Draco. Everyone was excited about their friends getting back, but dreading term beginning. Hermione giggled slightly when she realized she was half the opposite : Not quite dreading her friends to be back, but nervous. And, as always, looking forward to quality time with a few books.

The pair set out that afternoon hand in hand. They passed all sorts of places they'd sat and talked before, and the sledding hill, and everywhere else they might think. They made a snowman, and snow angels again, and had a little snowball fight. They did a full circle around the grounds before Hermione began feeling a little too cold. Draco asked if she wanted to go back, and she nodded. He pulled up her chin and whispered into her ear. "I know something that can warm you right up..." She grinned back at him and nodded again. If they would have been any faster going back to the castle, they might as well have been running.

Hermione left to go upstairs and change. Draco headed straight to the room of requirement to attempt to recreate the room he'd brought up on their other occasion. She changed about four times before settling on an emerald green sweater, dark jeans, and flats, her hair loose and wavy. She put on a spritz of perfume - there were just so many special occasions now - and practically ran down to meet him. He was waiting outside with the door slightly open. It was like their own little secret, these nights of passion and hidden lust. His shirt was unbuttoned slightly at the top, revealing a smooth, toned chest. He grinned when he caught her looking. "You. Now."

She stepped inside with him, and as soon as the door was closed they were on each other. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him, pushing her hips into his already hard shaft. He grunted and pushed back into her hips, never disconnecting their mouths. He put them both on the bed and began quickly undressing them. She almost laughed when she thought of how many times she'd changed before coming to meet him, and rolled them over so that she was on top. She slid herself over him, and for a moment she really realized that he was quite large (not that she'd had anyone to compare it too, just that it was, well, this big THING). Interested to see how he'd respond, she put her hand down to work on him with her own juices on him. He seemed to like it quite a bit, moaning and pushing into her hand. They were both growing impatient. He rolled them back over and pulled her so that her bum was hanging over the edge. He put her legs over his shoulders and cupped her bum. She gripped the sheets next to her while he pushed his entire length into her. When he was in, they let out a breath. She looked up at him just as he looked down at her - they smiled, already slightly sweaty. This was definitely going to be a good year.

* * *

They realized, a little late, that it was time for dinner. They pulled themselves out of bed and dressed. Even within the first few steps, Hermione could tell that she was already sore. She wasn't even walking properly. He rubbed her back and put his arm around her. "Sore?"

She glared at him and rolled her eyes. Beyond sore, was her answer. When they were seated at dinner, she found herself so uncomfortable that she wanted to leave a bit early. When she mentioned this to Draco, he laughed. Within moments, she found herself laughing as well, the entire situation was ridiculous. A few minutes later, he squeezed her waist and chuckled a little. She smiled. So much for goody two shoes.

* * *


	20. January 2nd - A Reunion

_Breathe in, breathe out. Take it easy, Hermione._ She had to calm herself down mentally before everyone showed up. Today, her and Draco would offically be going public, in front of everyone in the school. Oh damn. She jumped out of bed and showered. She smoothed her hair down, put on a little makeup, and went down to meet Draco for breakfast.

"I like the green sweater."

"I wore it last night, you know."

He bent low to whisper in her ear. "I didn't notice."

She blushed and swatted him. They spent most of the day holed up in the room of requirement, enjoying their last bit of calm alone time. She sat in his lap and he played with her hair, and they talked about a million things, like friends and school and everything that had happened over the break. He even asked a few questions about muggles, and they told stories back and forth about what their friends might think when they saw them together. Hermione, of course, already had an idea, but Draco wasn't entirely sure.

"It's not as if you're not a girl, you know."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, men have a tendency to find women attractive, in case you didn't know. And you are attractive. I know at least Blaise has noticed it before."

"You must be joking!"

"I'm not. He actually said it first."

"Well that's..."

"A good thing. At least I know one person will approve."

"I guess so."

It continued on this way until well after lunch, just a half hour or so before everyone was set to arrive. They made the walk down to the station, going as slowly as possible. Hermione wished to enjoy every last second of being alone and peaceful with Draco, and he was going to let her have her way. When they finally reached the platform, they stood with their arms around each other, waiting for the train. At last, they heard it in the distance, a horn blowing loud and clear, signaling the arrival of their friends and fellow students. Hermione got nervous and stepped slightly away from Draco. "I'm just nervous, is all." She crossed her arms, but he rubbed her back and managed to have her let one arm go so he could hold her hand. They could spot the train in the distance now, coming closer with every breath. In just a matter of seconds...

Draco smiled. He'd been planning this for a few days now. And it was finally time.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

The train just began pulling up to the platform. Hermione was starting at her shoes, but they were in full view.

"I've been meaning to say... I know it's quite soon, but... I think I love you."

She froze. Never, ever had a guy said THAT to her before. Viktor had liked her of course, but he really only stared at her. But here Draco was, staring at her. Telling her he loved her. She wasn't sure how to respond, except by suddenly turning to him and kissing him full on the mouth, in full view of everyone on the train. He was so happy, he lifted her off her feet and spun her around slightly. Train passengers whistled, or called out, or simply talked.

"Is that...?"

"That's Hermione Granger!"

"Alright Draco!"

"Get a room!"

"That can't be..."

"NO WAY."

"Oh. My. God."

"I didn't think _she_ would ever..."

"Wow."

... and their personal favorite, "Oh, shit. That is. Do you realize who that is?" Which came from Blaise himself.

While students disembarked the train and gathered their things, Hermione and Draco pulled themselves apart.

"Draco, I love you too."

"Well, that's good to know." He winked at her and she poked his chest.

"Now, you watch it. On your best behaviour, _Malfoy."_

"On my honor, _Granger._ " He kissed her once more - to various other calls - and then they set off on their separate ways, looking for their friends. A few feet apart, he looked over everyone's heads (at his height, it was reasonable) and called out to her. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall for dinner, then? I'll find you."

She waved at him, and then felt a hand on her shoulder. Ginny Weasley had apparently been the first to find her.

"I've never seen a more thorough transformation. What on earth have you _done_ with Draco Malfoy?"

Again, Hermione started. _She doesn't know. She's not talking about that._

"It's marvelous, isn't it?" She hugged the youngest Weasley, who still towered a few inches over her. "It's been a whirlwind. You have no idea. I'll explain more later, I think I spy two people who may or may not want to kill me if they hear the full story." She stepped past Ginny to the tall, lanky figures of Harry and Ron. Harry scratched his head and looked from Hermione to the floor, while Ron kept his arms behind his back and chose to stare at anything but her. "Hello, boys."

"Hello, Hermione." They both said at once. Then Harry spoke.

"So... where is he?"

"He's off finding his own friends. He's going to come sit with us at dinner, if you don't mind."

"Don't mind?! How am I not supposed to mind?" Ron's words suddenly felt too loud in her ears.

"Honestly, Ronald." Ginny smacked her brother in the head. "You are totally and completely thick. Mal- err, Draco, is sitting with us. Hermione is going to show us. Even I just saw. He's really been kind to her."

Ron kicked at some gravel, finally looking at Hermione. She noticed he just looked tired, and ragged.

Harry stepped forward with his arms out. "What was I thinking?" He smiled wide. "I'm just happy to see you. And happy to see you happy. We can deal with details later." She jumped forward to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Harry, thank you. I promise you. Everything's alright."

When she stepped back, she immediately took a step towards Ron, locking her arms around his neck and swaying slightly until he surrendered, reluctantly putting his arms around her waist. "It's just... I always... I never... Him?"

"Yes, Ron, him." She kissed him on the cheek and then hugged him for a moment more.

"If he makes you happy... I guess. I just want you to be happy now."

She felt tears welling in her eyes. Here was stubborn Ron Weasley, giving her away so she could be happy.

"Thank you, Ron. Thank you so much."

She wiped at her eyes and linked arms with each of the boys. She did not miss Harry dropping his other hand to find Ginny's. The two girls caught eyes and smiled.

* * *

"But see, they did win. Back in the day."

"Over a hundred years ago, Ron." Draco stabbed at a potato. "The Canons are bloody terrible now. If they ever wanted to win the cup again, they'd need to replace the entire team and down several cauldrons of Felix Felicis."

"That's rubbish!"

"Think about it, Ron."

"Well... suppose that's true. Who are you for?"

"Puddlemere, actually."

"Really?" Ron got an inquisitive look on his face. "Interesting. Never would have pegged you for a PU fan."

"Never would have pegged you for a Canon... wait. Yes. I would have."

The group of friends erupted in laughter. Draco Malfoy was not the only one to have ever put down Ron's favorite team, but he was, Ron supposed, a decent bloke after all. He did like Puddlemere.

"All of this talk about quidditch is making me feel right at home. In a bad way." Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry squeezed her hand. When Hermione noticed, Ginny simply blushed and waved her away. "You still haven't explained to me yet, Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed. "Tonight. In the dormitories. Not now."

Ginny and Harry laughed. Ron and Draco were still locked in a conversation about Quidditch. Luna was busy telling Neville about the different categories of Plimpies. Blaise was busy explaining to Pansy - who he'd nearly had to drag over to sit with their best friend - that it wasn't really such a bad thing at all. Pansy caught the eye of a handsome seventh year Gryffindor, and suddenly she decided it might be a good thing after all. After a moment, Hermione felt a hand brush her lower back, then wrap around her waist as was their usual. Nobody took much notice but Hermione, who leaned slightly into him, smiling. It had indeed been a Very Mery Christmas. And it was looking like it would be a Happy New Year as well.


End file.
